Lunar Love
by Rocklover91
Summary: The one thing Remus Lupin would have never expected is the one thing that he wants most of all. But Severus Snape could never feel that way. Could he? Set in Marauder era and later in PoA. Slash SS/RL. Rated M for later chapters.
1. The Betrayal

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: The Betrayal

Remus Lupin woke on the ground of the Shrieking Shack with a feeling of dread in his stomach. He knew something had gone wrong last night, of that much he was certain. But what? He was vaguely aware of a chase… Hopefully his friends hadn't gotten hurt. Even after all this time, and his friends' animagi forms, he still was wary of their accompanying him on the full moon. Even as animals, they may still have a human scent. And, once transformed, a werewolf doesn't care if it's his friend he's attacking.

He stood and surveyed the room. No trace of blood. Surely that meant everyone got out alright. But something was wrong; Remus never got this feeling over nothing.

Remus followed the path he knew from memory after the last five years and left the Shrieking Shack. As usual, Madame Pomfrey, the Hogwarts Mediwitch awaited him just out of reach of the Whomping Willow. Only this time, her face displayed a harsh expression. Something was, in fact, very wrong.

"Madame Pomfrey? What's going on? Is something… Did something… Is someone…" Remus' heart froze at the look of apprehension on the nurse's face.

"Remus, let's just… Let's just get back to the Hospital Wing. We'll explain everything. It'll be fine. Remus, it'll be fine."

Madame Pomfrey had never called Remus by his given name, preferring his surname so as to treat the boy the same as the rest of the students. So upon hearing his first name, Remus shivered. He followed the nurse at a distance, in complete horror. Would he remember the murder of his friends? Would the thought haunt him? Who had died? James? Sirius? Peter was more likely. He was the least able of the four Marauders by far. One of his friends was surely dead, and it was surely at his own hand. He had warned them of the danger, yet still had allowed them to change into animals every month and accompany him in his transformations. If they were dead or hurt, he had only himself to blame.

Entering the Hospital Wing, Madame Pomfrey led Remus to a bed and had him sit down. There were no other beds filled, which surely meant a death, not just an injury. Remus felt the sobs coming, but pressed them down. He would wait to hear it from the nurse. It was his own fault, after all.

The door opened, and in walked Dumbledore. Of course, that would be why Madame Pomfrey hadn't told him anything. The headmaster wanted to be the one to question Remus. Dumbledore turned around immediately past the doorway, and said something to the boys who had followed him to the doorway.

Dumbledore ushered Sirius and James inside, followed by, to Remus' shock, Severus Snape. The werewolf looked from James to Sirius and back, looking for a reason for Snape's presence, but neither of his friends could seem to meet his eyes. Remus immediately thought of Peter Pettigrew. No doubt he was dead.

After the four visitors had seated themselves around Remus, Sirius started to say something, but was immediately cut off by Dumbledore. Remus looked at the old wizard, and trembled at the angry look in the man's face. The ever-present twinkle was gone, replaced by a sadness which Remus had never before seen.

"Silence, Black. You'll have your chance to explain yourself, believe me. For now, we should inform Mr. Lupin of what is going on. No doubt, he is confused at this point. Remus, do you remember any of what happened last night?"

Remus stared into the headmaster's blue eyes, but couldn't hold the piercing gaze for long. "I… I remember a chase. And I woke up knowing something was wrong. It's Peter then? He's…" Remus broke off, not trusting his voice any longer.

"Remus, you mention a chase. Is that all that you can recall?"

"Yes, sir."

There was a small noise from the other side of Dumbledore at those words. Snape was staring at Remus with a look of loathing, a look usually reserved for James and Sirius, and a look which Remus had never before received. Remus attempted to hold the Slytherin's gaze, still searching for answers, but the boy broke off the eye contact quickly, leaving Remus to look back at the floor once more.

Dumbledore had noticed the noise and also glanced toward Snape, but looked immediately back to Remus. The latter's eyes looked apprehensive, almost fearful.

"Your friend Peter is fine, Remus." Remus' eyes jolted back to Dumbledore, hardly daring to believe it. "You are still wondering why we are all here, I am sure."

Remus nodded, looking back toward Sirius and James, the question still in his eyes. But neither of them could look at their best friend. Both stared at the floor, unable or unwilling to answer Remus' unasked question.

Dumbledore, seemingly sensing the tension in the room, looked once more toward Remus. "Mr. Black found what he claimed to be, what was the word… a harmless, yet interesting prank to pull on Mr. Snape. Can you guess what the prank entailed, Mr. Lupin?"

Remus felt his eyes grow wide in horror. He stared at the headmaster, unwilling to accept the hidden accusation. "No. Sirius, no." He looked back to James and Sirius once more. "You didn't… You wouldn't… Please, please tell me you didn't… Oh no. Merlin, no. Not…" He felt his eyes filling with tears, and his voice sounded hoarse to even his own ears. But his friends' refusal to look up answered the question. Hot tears rolled down Remus' face, tears he angrily brushed aside. "You swore to me. You swore you… you… you're my best friends! How… How could you do this to me? You said… you said…" His voice broke at last, and he could do nothing now but whisper a final, "How could you." He looked down at his lap. His best friends had betrayed his trust.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, and received no visible acknowledgement. He was, however, fully aware of the newfound silence, and realized that everyone in the room would be awaiting his own decisions in this matter.

"There are two possibilities for the outcome of this problem. Remus, it is clear to me that you and Mr. Snape are the only ones to have no blame in this situation. Mr. Potter, you would have done better to immediately go to a teacher or to myself. Would you care to explain why you did not do so? You were, I believe, in the middle of a detention with Mr. Filch when you heard about the so-called prank your friend here planned? I'm sure all of us would like to know this answer."

James looked up at last, his hazel eyes meeting with Remus' amber ones. The pain in Remus' eyes caused James to look away once more, so James looked up at Dumbledore. "I… I didn't know that Fil… That Mr. Filch knew about Remus' condition. I didn't want to…" James looked toward Remus again, pleading for his friend to understand. "I didn't want to tell someone who did not already know, Remi. I know, I should have, but I didn't think that Sniv… that Snape would actually go. Please, Moony, you've got to believe me!" Remus could not meet his friend's eyes. He had nothing to say to him. Well, nothing that could be said in the presence of the headmaster at least.

"And you, Mr. Black. Care to explain yourself? Why would you put not only Mr. Snape in jeopardy, but Remus as well? You call Remus your best friend, along with Mr. Potter, do you not? Give your reasons, Mr. Black."

Sirius did not even look up, not to Dumbledore or to Remus. "I… I only wanted to scare the… To scare him. I didn't want him dead. He couldn't have known it was you, Moony. Merlin, Remus, I'm so sorry. Please forgive…"

Remus could take no more. "Sirius, I could have killed him!" Everyone's eyes were on Remus now. "Are you really that stupid? Forgive you? You think I could… I almost killed someone! I'm probably going to be expelled now, all thanks to you. You happy now? Your delightful prank go well? Happy are you? I'm sure that you…"

Dumbledore raised his hand. "I think it's time to speak with the victim now. We've heard the reasoning. And I am certain now that Remus, you had nothing to do with this. Therefore, Severus, the choice lays with you. There are two options. Option one, you remain silent about last night's events, and protect Remus from expulsion, as he had no part in what happened. Option two, you refuse silence, and Sirius, as well as Remus, are both expelled," Remus looked up at Dumbledore, but as Dumbledore was focused on Snape, Remus could not meet the old wizard's eyes. So he looked instead to the Slytherin, who instead of looking gleeful of this being his decision, looked conflicted. The boy's obsidian eyes found Remus', but both quickly looked away, one out of shame, one out of hurt. "The decision is yours alone, Severus. You could have died tonight. The fate of these boys lies in your hands.

**_Will Severus allow Remus to remain at Hogwarts? Will he ask for their expulsion? Please review!_**


	2. The Outcome

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: The Outcome

Remus could barely breathe. Severus Snape had no reason to allow himself and Sirius to stay at Hogwarts. They had done nothing but torture and humiliate the Slytherin since their first year. But the cold look in the boy's face had been covered by his uncertainty. Remus looked in the other boy's eyes, and saw quite vivid memories floating to the surface of the dark eyes…

Three boys sit together, first years on the Hogwarts Express, two of which were already verbally harassing the greasy-haired boy who had been in the compartment when the three had entered… Four boys, all in their second year, are by the lake, one sitting with a book and pretending to read, pretending to ignore the other three taunting Snape. The Slytherin was cornered, trapped between the lake and his nemeses. They were telling the boy of the Giant Squid, and the boy looked terrified… The four third year boys were seated together around a single cauldron, which was simmering. Sirius stood and meandered over to the cauldron at which Snape sat alone, and dropped something inside as he passed. By the time the explosion occurred, Sirius was back with the other three, lounging in his chair. Laughter echoed through the classroom as the potion hit Snape, and his entire body turned light green… Fourth year Severus Snape walked past the tree under which the four Gryffindor friends sat. James looked up at the boy, and a second later, the Slytherin hung in midair by his feet, his robes hanging down over his head, revealing a pair of graying underpants. There was a crowd growing, and all of them were laughing and jeering at the upside-down boy. Remus stood and flicked his wand toward Snape, who fell to the ground immediately. "James, enough. Let's just go." Every one of his friends, as well as most of the crowd stared at the werewolf in surprise. After Snape had disentangled himself from his robes and stood up, Sirius lazily waved his wand at him and he fell over once more. His sullen cheeks reddened. "Siri, Jamie, let's just go. Um… McGonagall's probably coming by now. Come on!" James and Sirius gave a final look at their victim and lowered their wands, stalking toward the castle. Remus held his hand out to Severus, but the boy stood on his own and glared at Remus. The lycanthrope nodded to Snape, and then led Peter away from the boy and the crowd, leaving Snape standing, stunned by the gesture…

Remus broke the connection between himself and Snape once more. But the boy still had an uncertainty in his dark eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Severus? What is your decision?" Snape's eyes met Remus' once more, but the latter could not read the expression he was receiving, and looked away once more.

The werewolf felt his heart stop as Snape opened his mouth. "They… They can… They can stay, Professor. It wasn't… He… He didn't… It wasn't his fault." Snape gestured at Remus, who could barely believe what he was hearing. Remus tried to meet the Slytherin's eyes, but Snape had looked away from them all and was staring at the wall.

"You realize, Severus, this means you can never tell anyone about what happened tonight?"

"Yes, sir," Snape muttered softly.

Remus tore his eyes away from Snape and stole a glance toward James and Sirius. It was clear from their astonished faces that they expected anything but what had just been said.

"I will not, however, let you get away with this completely, Mr. Black. You will serve detention every night for the next month with Mr. Filch. Fifty points will also be taken from Gryffindor. Anything more than this and questions would be asked about what had happened to cause such drastic punishments. I will make sure, however, that these detentions will not be easy. Mr. Potter, you will receive a week's detention for your failure to report the possible incident. However, ten points will be rewarded to Gryffindor for your other actions last night. Had you not gone to stop Severus, and then gone in after him, there is no doubt that he would no longer be with us today. The two of you," Dumbledore gestured to Sirius and James, "get up to your dormitory immediately, and I do not wish to see either of you out of Gryffindor tower until tomorrow. Remus and Severus, both of you need medical attention at the moment, and you will remain here tonight. I will see each of you in the morning."

And with that, Dumbledore rose and left the Hospital Wing, ushering James and Sirius out ahead of himself. Remus tried to meet Snape's eyes, but as the latter was still staring at the wall, he could not. Madame Pomfrey came over to the boys and touched the Slytherin's arm. Remus saw the boy flinch away, yet follow the woman to another bed near Remus' own. The curtain was pulled, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound of breathing.

The curtain eventually opened once more, and Madame Pomfrey came over to Remus, handing him a pair of pajamas. She pulled the curtain, and Remus changed into the new clothes. He had scratched his own leg rather badly, but his injuries had been much worse in the past, and this took only a quick spell to cure. The Mediwitch opened the curtain, saying loudly to both boys, "No talking. No fighting. If I have to separate you, you will not be happy." She looked at both of them and, after being certain they had acknowledged her remark, left for her own room. Remus looked at the Slytherin in the bed beside him, and the other met his gaze. But immediately, as if afraid, Snape turned his back on Remus and pulled the blanket up over himself. Remus felt the tears filling his eyes, but only pulled the blanket back up, allowing the tears to fall silently. He owed the Slytherin so much now. There was no way he would allow his idiot friends to harass the boy any more. This time had gone much too far.

It was only then that he realized that he was now alone. His best friends had betrayed him. Granted, he still had Peter, but the fourth boy was more of… Well, he was closer to James and Sirius than he had ever been to Wormtail. Peter had only joined the group in their second year, whereas the other three boys had been friends since their first train ride to Hogwarts. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs… The Marauders were supposed to be best friends. Everyone wanted a friendship like they had. And he, Remus, had been betrayed by two of the group. He knew he had lost them.

Maybe he had never even had them. Maybe this was the plan all along. He had known it was too good to be true. Who in their right mind would knowingly befriend a werewolf? But he had believed Sirius when he had said he couldn't care less that Remus changed every month. And then they all had decided to accompany Remus as animals, and the astonished Remus had been ecstatic. His friends would never leave him. And now they had. And it was with this realization that Remus sobbed himself to sleep, never knowing that the other boy less than five feet from him was silently doing the same.

_**What will happen in the next chapter? Read on and find out. Please review!**_


	3. Transfiguration

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Transfiguration

A week later, Remus found himself in Transfiguration, a double period, which the Gryffindors shared with the Slytherins. There was still tension between the Marauders, mainly between Remus and Sirius. James kept trying to get his best friends to at least speak with one another, but to no avail. Remus could still not believe that Sirius could do something that terrible, and his claims that it was "Just Snivellus" did not help matters.

Not to mention the growing sense of protection Remus felt over Severus. He couldn't explain any of it, not that he was planning to tell the other Marauders, but he couldn't explain it even to himself. Every time Sirius or James were heard whispering about the Slytherin, the werewolf would glare at them, as if daring them to try anything. It was clear that Snape had noticed a difference as well, as he avoided the Marauders with the exception of their shared classes. And even there, the pranksters had done nothing.

Professor McGonagall assigned homework, as usual, only this time was much more than was normal. Sirius grumbled to James, claiming to have no time to sleep anymore. "I've got detention every night because of Snively, and now this! Prongs, we've got to find a way to get this done, I refuse to quit Quidditch over this! Our team needs us, and we keep missing practices because Filch won't let us out till midnight! This is so unfair!"

James glanced over at Remus. "Maybe I can get Moony's help. He won't help you, I know that, but if he'll help me, I can help you, and voila!"

"This is all Snape's fault. Who knew he was so goddamn stupid! If someone who pranks me all the time tells me about a secret passage I'm damn well not going to check it out at night! What the hell did he go for?"

"Padfoot, you know you shouldn't have done it."

"I know, Jamie, but still. Why the hell did he go?"

"To get us in more trouble, Siri."

Professor McGonagall looked over at the Marauders. "I believe the assignment you are supposed to be working on, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter, is changing that rat into a cup. Now unless you two want even more detentions, you may want to do it!"

Shuttering at the idea of more detentions, James looked down at his own rat, waved his wand, and a second later, a goblet appeared on the desk. A goblet with a tail. The boy glanced toward Remus and Peter, who were working together, and saw that Remus already transfigured his rat into a golden goblet, complete with some sort of juice in it, and Peter had created a furry goblet with a tail, which was emitting a loud squeak every time he pointed his wand at it. Turning around, he saw Snape had already done the same as Remus, only without the juice. James faced the front again, and saw Sirius's rat become a goblet. He sighed.

* * *

Remus went to the library after class, fully intending to use his free period to start on his Transfiguration and Potions homework. Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Slughorn had decided to give much more than their usual assignments that morning, so there was little chance of completing the work without the free period. Unfortunately, most of his fellow fifth years had made the same choice, so when he went in, there was only two available table. So he had a choice: he could either sit with Snape, or with Sirius. Remus stood in the doorway a moment, trying to decide his course of action, but Sirius looked up and saw him standing there. _He's got some nerve_, Remus thought to himself as Sirius beckoned Remus toward his own table. The werewolf ignored him and headed over toward the Slytherin, praying that Snape wouldn't get up and leave the second Remus sat down.

Severus looked up when Remus sat across from him, his dark eyes unreadable. After only a moment's hesitation, he began putting his books into his bag, fully intending to leave. Remus sighed.

"Um… Snape, wait a second." The dark-haired boy did not stop piling books into his bag, but Remus saw he was listening. The werewolf had no idea what had come over him, but knew he had to say this now, or he would never get another opportunity. "I uh… I never thanked you… For not saying anything. And for letting Sirius and me stay. I owe you. Big time."

Snape paused from his packing, and glared at Remus, trying to find the hidden insult. "Just go away, Lupin. I have no desire to be anywhere near you," he dropped his voice even further, "werewolf."

Remus' face fell. "I… I'm sorry. Don't go, you were here first. I'll just… uh… Look, I had no idea he would ever go that far. I don't think _he_ knew he would," Snape glared at him. "I'm not defending what he did, I can't defend that. I just… I'm sorry, okay. I'm so sorry." Remus' felt his eyes filling again, but refused to let the Slytherin see that. He rose from his seat, grabbed his bag and began to walk away. He heard a soft voice behind him say, "I know you didn't. I know."

_**Anyone with ideas, message me. Please review!**_


	4. The Plan

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Plan

Christmas holidays were approaching, and Remus had signed up to stay at Hogwarts this year. He knew Sirius would do the same, as he always did so, but when James signed up, the werewolf was stunned. Surely this couldn't still be his way of reconciling with him?

After seeing that Remus had signed up to stay again this year, James sought his friend out. He immediately asked for help in transfiguration, as school was likely the only topic which would get Remus not to immediately walk away. He received a look of surprise, but Moony pulled his book from his bag and walked over to his usual place near the fireplace. It took the majority of the afternoon to get James to finally be able to turn the rat into a teacup and back, but eventually, he understood. And by the end, Remus left his friend to go out to look for Peter. A whisper in the back of his mind made him realize it was not only Pettigrew who he was seeking out, but he blocked the thought and left through the portrait hole.

Remus found Peter quite easily. He had gone outside, as that was the most likely place that he would be, and immediately saw him and Sirius surrounded by a crowd. The two were taking turns pointing their wands at something… wait, no, someone.

Remus' gut told him exactly what was going on. James suddenly needing help in transfiguration had been a distraction for Sirius and Peter to go attack Snape again. It all made sense now.

Remus pushed through the crowd, pulling his wand out as he went. The crowd moved easily out of his way. They were expecting him to join the fray, as he was also a Marauder. And he knew easily more spells than the other three combined, as he actually paid attention in class. And, as most of the school knew, he could invent spells just as easily as learn them.

"Sirius, what's going on?" Remus had finally gotten through the crowd and approached his friend. A glance in the direction Peter's wand was pointing gave him his answer: Severus Snape hung limply by his left ankle, his hair had been changed from black to pink and green, and his robes were now a strange bluish grey.

A wand-wave later, and Snape was on the ground again, but Sirius was not going to go down that easily. He flicked his wand, muttering a spell under his breath. Pink bubbles were now spurting from the Slytherin's mouth. The bubbles continued, filling his mouth, spilling down his robes. Snape collapsed, unable to breathe. Remus ran to the boy, cursing Sirius. This was the one spell that had no counterspell, and Padfoot knew it. Peter and Sirius roared with laughter, along with the crowd. Remus helped the boy to his feet, and motioned for Peter to help him. Peter, who really had nothing against the Slytherin apart from allegiance to Sirius and James, helped Remus usher Severus to the hospital wing. They both knew that Sirius, who always loved to be the center of attention, would ignore the fact that Remus had helped his victim escape and keep the crowd for as long as possible.

Just before the trio got to the castle, it was evident that Snape could breathe on his own again. The spell had worn off, leaving him simply angry to be with the werewolf and his friend. Still trying to catch his breath, the Slytherin muttered a quiet thanks to Remus, fixing Peter with a glare. He turned to leave, but Remus was too quick for him, grabbing his arm before he could escape. Snape snatched away, but Remus had succeeded in stopping him.

"Hey, just wait a second. I can counter his spells."

The Slytherin plastered a sneer on his face. "Oh, and you expect me to believe that, do you? Apart from what you and your Marauder friends think, I'm not an idiot, Lupin. I only kept silent so as to stay on Dumbledore's good side. Do not think it was for any other reason." Remus took out his wand and pointed it at Snape, who backed away slightly. All three of them had seen the werewolf's mastery at spells, as he was easily the best in their year in charms.

"Finite Incantatum," Remus said simply. Severus' hair returned to its normal black, as did his robes. Snape gaped in astonishment, and Peter gave Remus a look of astonishment. "I'm sorry about… about what they keep doing. I owe you, I told you that. And if it takes every effort I've got, I'll get them to stop this idiocy."

And with that, the two Gryffindors turned to the staircase and left without a second glance. Had they turned back, they would have seen the Slytherin staring after them in blatant shock.

"Pete, why do you follow them so blindly? Think about it. If it wasn't for Snape, Padfoot would have been expelled, as would I have been. Just… try to back me up with this, would you? It may get ugly, you know how they get. Please, Peter."

They had made it almost back to Gryffindor Tower when Remus had pulled Peter into an unused classroom. Peter had been slightly apprehensive about the sudden change of destination, but went along with it; after five years of his friends changing plans at the last second, he had gotten used to it.

"Uh, Remi, they're not going to take this well. You know they hate Snape."

"Yeah, but why? What's he done to them?"

"Since when did that matter, Moony?"

Remus fixed a determined glare on his face. "You've got a point with that one. But that just means we've got to try even harder. Come on, Pete. We've got to plan this out. Start it out tomorrow, unless something else comes up before then.

The next morning, as usual, Remus and Peter were up and ready to go to breakfast long before their roommates had even awakened. As it was Saturday, the two friends went down together, knowing that the others would be up soon enough anyway.

The whole time waiting for the other two was spent planning on how to get Sirius and James to see the error of their ways, but they both knew it would be an extremely difficult endeavor. And it would begin that morning, as soon as the idiots got out of bed and down to breakfast.

But neither James nor Sirius joined the two at breakfast, so instead of going out into the grounds as the four would normally have done together, Remus and Peter returned to Gryffindor Tower. Peter was the first to enter the four boys' dormitory, and stopped immediately inside, causing Remus to walk right into the smaller boy.

The sight which caught their eyes was disturbing to say the least. James and Sirius were together on James' bed, their lips pressed together, arms about one another. Remus' wolf senses could feel the passion between the two friends, but before he had the chance to decide whether he should say something or just leave, Peter ran from the room. The sound of the door broke the two lovers apart, and they looked up just in time to see Remus turn from them and take off after Wormtail.

_**Kelsey: Happy now? Finally an update. xD Luvs you!**_

_**What's next? Any ideas, please send. And review, please!**_


	5. The Dare

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

Chapter Five: The Dare

By the time Remus got through of the Portrait Hole and out of Gryffindor Tower, Peter was nowhere to be found. Worried for his friend – yet knowing, well praying, the boy would be back on his own time – Remus turned back and reentered the common room. He would wait for Peter there, as well as give James and Sirius a few minutes to gather their bearings enough to face their friends.

Five minutes later, the two had entered the common room nervously, both looking extremely disheveled. Remus looked up at his dark haired friends and rolled his eyes, fixing his eyes back on the door to the portrait hole, as if expecting the fourth Marauder to enter.

"Hey, umm... Moony, we… uh… Siri and I…" James started, but Remus cut him off.

"Don't explain it to me. Pete's the one upset right now. Not sure if he's upset, per se, but he definitely took off, he's definitely not come back yet, and he definitely will be the one needing an explanation. Not me."

Sirius stared at the werewolf in surprise. "You were the one who took off, Remi. Weren't you?"

Remus sighed, looking exasperated. "You didn't see him; you were too busy with each other to notice we had come in the room. Pete immediately ran off, and you two looked up and only saw me when he slammed the door. I'm going to go find him. You… you should wait here. I'll talk to him."

* * *

Remus had literally no idea where to find his friend, but after leaving through the portrait hole, a thought struck him. Maybe Peter would hide out in the very last place anyone would think to look for him. This idea carried Remus to the library, knowing full well that Peter only ever went there to avoid his friends, and even then only in desperation.

Upon entering the library, Remus expected several possible outcomes. He expected to have wasted a trip, as Peter wouldn't even be there. But he also expected to find his friend hiding from Remus behind a bookshelf. Or maybe he expected Peter to be taunting a few first years. He even half expected to find the boy scanning a book to find a way to get back at his friends.

What he had not expected was to find a mildly excited-looking Peter sitting at a table in the center of the library, accompanied by a small handful of Slytherin sixth and seventh year students.

In his surprise at seeing his friend's present company, he hadn't noticed the close proximity of another student. As he backed behind a bookshelf, so as to avoid being seen by Peter's group, he backed directly into none other than Severus Snape, who was absently scanning the titles on the shelf.

The werewolf spun around immediately, knowing he had most likely knocked over the person he had hit in his distracted haste. Seeing who it was, Remus reached a hand out to the Slytherin. The boy took the hand, clearly not noticing who was offering it. Once the dark haired boy had stood and looked up, he backed quickly up, but in doing so, knocked into the shelf behind him.

"Snape, calm down. I'm only here because…" He hesitated. He couldn't possibly convey to the Slytherin the situation he was currently in, primarily because the idea of Peter Pettigrew discussing anything with a group of Slytherins was unthinkable.

Snape glared at Remus. "Because what?" The glare turned into a sneer. "Because your precious little boyfriend is too busy talking with other dirty Slytherins like myself?"

Remus knew that the other boy was baiting him, and refused to react. "First off, Pete's not my boyfriend. Best friend, but not my boyfriend. And no, that has nothing to do with it. Pete can talk to whoever he wants to talk to. The reason I'm here is, I'm trying to figure out a potion to cure… never mind. James would kill me if I told you. I'm here to do research. Leave it at that."

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Potions research? Don't make me laugh. You four are abysmal at potion making. And you prove so every class." The dark haired Slytherin turned back to the shelf, scanning the titles once more.

"I'm not abysmal at potions. I just… get distracted by a certain two morons who keep trying to throw things into my cauldron." The Slytherin looked up again, knowing exactly who the 'two morons' were in this case. "I'll prove it to you if you'd like. Up to you."

Snape looked at Remus and, seeing that there was a plan formulating in Remus' mind on how to do so, raised his eyebrows. "Do enlighten me to your brilliance, oh all-knowing werewolf," the Slytherin muttered, the sneer returning.

"Work with me tomorrow in class. Pair with me, on the opposite side of the dungeon from James and Sirius, and you will eat your words." Remus matched the other boy's smirk with one of his own. He knew the Slytherin could see the dare and would probably take the bait. And it would allow Remus to keep his other two friends from doing anything stupid. He felt bad for abandoning Peter like that, but he'd pair with Lily Evans anyway, so no harm done. Pete would actually get a good mark out of this one, so he'd thank Remus later.

"Deal. You'd better prepare to look a fool, Lupin." And with that, the Slytherin grabbed a book off the shelf and stalked off to find the librarian. Remus watched the boy walk away, a growing excitement in the back of his mind, a feeling that he could not explain.

He walked out from behind the bookshelf, and Peter caught sight of his friend. His meeting with the Slytherins was over, and he knew he'd have to face his friends anyway, so he called over to the werewolf.

"Hey, Remy, what're you doing in here?" He looked slightly apprehensive, but kept his voice in check.

"Looking for you, Pete. You ran off, and I've been looking everywhere for you."

Peter's face cleared and he let out a slight grin. "Yeah, that was… disturbing to say the least."

"You okay then, Pete?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's just… You know how… Never mind."

"Come on, Peter, you can tell me."

"I kind of…" the boy hesitated. "I sort of fancied Sirius. Stupid, I know. But I did. Go ahead, laugh. I don't care."

Remus formed his face into a serious expression. "Not laughing. I had that much worked out for myself from your reaction. Hey, they want to talk to you. They saw you freak out and felt awful. Come on, let's go back." Seeing the boy hesitate, he added, "You can't avoid them forever. We share a dorm."

Peter allowed himself to be steered toward Gryffindor Tower by his friend. No one even noticed that, even throughout the long conversation between the Marauders in their dormitory, Remus barely said a word. Nor did his face lose the expression of excitement present since his discussion with a certain dark-haired Slytherin.

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay, everyone. I've been really busy. I'm only updating because there's a few people who like this story who've been asking me to update. Was going to end quit writing, but I was talked back into writing more. Blackmailed more like. But I guess I'll finish it. Just for all you Remy/Sev fans... **_

_**Potions class next chapter, and I wonder if Remy will prove himself... I'll start writing it now. Any ideas for future chapters, please send! And review, of course... xD**_


	6. Potions

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Potions

Remus woke up the next morning, the feeling of excitement still present. He could barely believe such a thing. Could he possibly have feelings for the boy who his best friends detested above all others?

He shoved the thought from his mind. No, it wasn't possible. He was just… looking forward to Potions class? When had he ever wanted to go to this class? But today would be different. He only dreaded the class because of his friends' constant pranks. Today, he would be far away from their idiocy. As long as he got to class separate of his friends.

The werewolf threw his clothes on, yelling for the others to get up. As James started pulling himself out of bed, Remus was already out the door. He went to breakfast alone, and by the time the others joined him, he had already finished and was reading ahead in preparation for class.

He made a commitment to prove to Snape his worth in potions. A small voice in the back of his head was plaguing him, with constant references to his desire to work with the Slytherin. But that voice was kept in check easily enough by the other Marauders' plans to yet again disrupt the class.

At the bell, Remus grabbed his bag and left, well ahead of the other three. He heard one of them, Sirius probably, yelling for him to slow down, but kept on as if he hadn't heard. He would not be talked out of this. He was standing outside the dungeon classroom for close to two minutes, accompanied only by Lily Evans and a Slytherin girl who he did not know, before Professor Slughorn arrived, accompanied by a few other Slytherins. Snape was not in the group.

Lily gave Remus a strange look, but after determining that he was not going inside yet, went into class past him. Snape arrived next, and looked surprised to see Remus waiting. Without a word, the latter opened the door and strode to the far side of the room, far from where he knew the other Marauders would be; they never strayed away from the door, in order to ensure their escape seconds after they were dismissed.

Setting his bag down, Remus looked up to see if the Slytherin had followed. He had, but at a distance. He still looked disturbed at the idea of working with a Marauder, even if Remus had never personally caused him harm. With the one exception, of course, but that was no fault of his own.

The two had already set up their ingredients and supplies by the time the rest of the class had come in. James, Sirius, and Peter came in last, as was usual, seconds before the bell. The two dark-haired boys sat immediately at the open cauldron at the back of class. Peter looked around for a second, and spotted Remus quickly, a scandalized look on his face. Remus felt guilty as he watched his friend sulk over toward Lily Evans, the only person left to partner with. After a quick discussion, Peter sat down gingerly, as if he was afraid Evans would hex him. He had never worked with anyone except Remus in potions.

Slughorn walked up to the front of class, and everyone got quiet. Well, almost everyone, as James and Sirius kept up their conversation. "Today, we're going to brew a particularly difficult potion. It's name is, Felix Felicis, but does anyone know what else it is called?" Three hands were raised: Remus', Severus', and Lily Evans. "Miss Evans?"

"It is also known as Liquid Luck."

"Excellent! Five points to Gryffindor. The list of ingredients are on the board," the professor waved his wand and the list appeared, "as well as on page 392 of Advanced Potion Making. You will work on this for the next few weeks, so pair up with someone you can work well with. You may begin."

At this last warning, the Potions Professor glanced toward the unexpected Gryffindor/Slytherin pairing. This was something with literally had only happened once in his ten years of teaching, and that was normally Snape and Evans, never any other. The boys glanced at one another, and flipped to the correct page in their books without a word to one another, ignoring the surprised (and horrified, in Peter's case) looks their classmates and teacher were giving them.

"You go get the ingredients. I'll get the cauldron set up." The Slytherin was already prodding the base of the cauldron with his wand.

Remus rose and headed off toward the supply cabinet, all but ignoring the pointed glares he was getting from Peter. He met Sirius at the cupboard, and his expression matched Peter's.

"Uh, Remus, mate, what the bloody hell are you doing? Why work with the greasy git? Why aren't you working with Pete? What the hell's going on?"

"Calm down, Sirius. Honestly. I ran into Snape in the library yesterday when I went to look for Peter. And he mocked my potions ability, so I challenged him to work with me so I could prove otherwise. Calm down, mate."

"You realize, Moony, this potion takes six weeks to brew? Six weeks of Snivellus. You will not be able to change partners until then. You prepared for that, mate?"

Remus rolled his eyes. "Am I prepared to get an Outstanding on a potion for once because you two aren't distracting me nonstop? Yes. And if that means pairing with Snape, so be it. And anyway, he's not so bad. You two ever even talk to the guy?" Sirius looked scandalized. "I thought not. So, are you here for ingredients, or just to scold me?" He smirked at his friend's expression.

"Both, Remy. Both. Think about this! You're… You're working with Snivelly for SIX WEEKS, Moony! This is Snivelly we're talking about. Moony, listen to me. You're losing your mind! Think about it: Six weeks of Snivellus-future Death Eater and greasy git-Snape!"

Remus sighed and grabbed the ingredients listed in the book. He turned to leave and saw, to his horror, that Snape had followed him to the supply cupboard. The Slytherin was leaving in a hurry, and it was clear from the fact that he was carrying nothing back to their table, that he had heard everything.

Cursing Sirius under his breath, Remus carried their supplies back to the table. "Sorry about him. He's… Just ignore him. He's being a real prat." The werewolf looked toward the other boy and saw him staring into the still-empty cauldron.

"Just go work with Pettigrew. I'll work with Evans. I'll take your word for it." His eyes never left the empty cauldron.

"Severus, just ignore him. I'm sorry that he… he's being a git." The Slytherin looked up at Remus, surprised at the use of his first name, but the surprise was barely visible past the glare he was fixing the Gryffindor with. But Remus, who was determined to work with Snape on this, met his gaze unflinching. Slowly, the glare disappeared, to be replaced by a passive, uncaring façade. A mask which Remus could easily see through, as he had just seen the disappointment the Slytherin felt at the possible change of partners.

At the end of class, the two put a few different wards over their potion to make sure no one could disturb the contents. It was at a tricky stage, and they would be returning at lunch to add the next ingredients. They doubted anyone else had reached this stage, so they would be alone in returning.

As Remus picked up his bag and prepared to leave, a thought struck him. "Severus. Wait a second. You coming back at the beginning or end of lunch period?" Snape's raise of his eyebrows was expected, but it slightly annoyed Remus. "So we can come at the same time."

"Come at the end. It'll only take about five minutes to add the beetle wings."

"Alright. See you then!" Remus smiled at the Slytherin and turned away, headed to where his three friends were waiting for him, never seeing the shock etched in the other boy's features.

"What the bloody hell did you do that to me for?" Peter was beyond angry. Remus had never seen the smaller boy look as livid as he did now. "Evans is a bloody nightmare! A real menace! She's expecting me to come back during the damn lunch period! What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Relax, Pete. I'm going back during lunch too. We're going at the end, just come along with us."

Sirius gave his friend a dark look. "We?"

"Yes, we. Me and Severus."

Sirius blanched at the use of the Slytherin's name. "_Severus_? What the bloody hell is the matter with you? Since when'd you call him _Severus_? You don't say Snivellus, and now you don't even say Snape? What's going on, Remus, and if you say nothing, I swear I'll hex you on the spot."

"Calm down, Siri. I'm working with him, I might as well get on a first name basis. Besides, he's really not that bad of a guy." James stared at him. "Really, Prongs, he's not. And he's a bloody genius!"

By this time, the four had made it to the hall, and were seated at their normal place at the end of the Gryffindor table. All four were eagerly piling food onto their plate.

"Hey, Pettigrew!" The voice of Lily Evans reached them from a bit down the table. Peter looked up, his angry features suddenly fearful. "Meet me in the potions room in five minutes. We've got to add the doxy eggs, and it's crucial they're added at exactly the right time. Five minutes." Lily got up and left the hall.

"Doxy eggs? What the hell are Doxy eggs?" Peter whispered to Remus.

"A Doxy is kind of like a pixie, but it typically is found only in abandoned houses and places like that. The eggs are used to make potions. You guys are a bit behind me, we've got to add the beetle wings in ten minutes."

"We again? Really, Remus. What are you, friends now all of a sudden?"

"Wow, Sirius. Grow up. Jamie, could you talk some sense into our dear Padfoot? He's really losing it." Remus rose, slightly annoyed at his friends' reactions and, grabbing his bag, left the hall. Peter followed him, earning him a surprised look from Remus.

"If I don't go, Evans would be out for my blood."

"Got it." They continued in silence, and met up with their partners inside the classroom. Snape looked as if he hadn't even left the room.

"Hey. You haven't added them yet, have you?"

The Slytherin looked up, surprised that not only had Remus come, but he was early. Fifteen minutes early.

"I said the last five minutes. Of course I haven't."

Remus grinned. "Just kidding. If you had, that'd be blue, not green." Snape stared at him, unable to mask the blatant shock at the Gryffindor's knowledge of this. "I can read, you know." With a sigh, the werewolf pointed to the words on Snape's open textbook. He read aloud for emphasis, "The potion, if brewed correctly to this point, will be a teal green. You then add an eighth of a teaspoon of Geraniam Beetle Wings to the potion, and stir counterclockwise five times. The potion will turn a cerulean blue..."

"At least we know you can, in fact, read," the Slytherin muttered darkly. Remus laughed at this, earning him another glare.

The two sat in silence, awaiting the time to add the beetle wings and listening to the arguing of the two other occupants of the dungeon classroom. Remus sighed and got to his feet. He strode over to where Peter and Lily were working, or more accurately, fighting. "Pete, just do what she says. That way, if it explodes, it's her fault."

Lily glared at Remus, but as he was smirking at his friend, she smiled. "You just know that I know what I'm talking about, that's all." Remus nodded at her, and Peter glared at him.

Leaning over to his friend, Remus whispered, "Add a pinch of Sea Salt. Just a pinch. You'll get the right reaction. And you'll surprise her. I'm going to go add the beetle wings. Just do it and make sure she sees you. She'll try to stop you, but do it anyway. It'll all go right. It's supposed to be turning green, and it's not. Too many Doxy eggs. The salt will counteract with the extra eggs and fix the potion." At Peter's blank stare, he added, "Just do it, okay. It'll set it right."

Peter nodded fervently, and, with a smile toward Lily, Remus went back to his own cauldron, where he was met with a sneer. "Break up the lovers' quarrel, Lupin?"

Remus laughed lightly at this accusation. "If he heard you, Peter would probably hex you for that one. I'm fairly certain I'm next on his list of people to hex for making them work together in the first place. But it should be set right soon." The fight started up again, and Remus watched as Peter threw something into the cauldron. He smiled as the green haze appeared over his friend's cauldron. Lily froze, staring into her corrected potion. "See. Problem solved."

"You knew it was too many Doxy eggs?" The Slytherin sounded stunned.

Biting back a 'Didn't you,' he replied, "Yes. It was causing too much of a chemical reaction. The salt, once added, would counteract with the extra eggs, but as long as it was only a small amount of salt, the silicon within the eggs would remain in the potion. A long as the silicon remains, the potion will be able to work efficiently. The green, while it comes from Doxy eggs, can also come from the salt once it's reacted." Remus paused for breath, and to study the other boy's face. His expression, while still surprised, was contemplative.

"But if he would've added too much salt, it would be green, but the silicon would have dispersed, leaving the potion and creating a mist. There's no mist. How'd he know not to add too much?"

"I told him only a pinch. He's worked with me enough to know how small of an amount a pinch actually is."

After adding the beetle wings, and stirring the potion, the two set up wards again. They left the dungeon together and, as lunch period was over, the two made to separate at the staircase, one up toward Gryffindor Tower, the other down toward the Slytherin Dungeon.

Snape called out for Remus to wait a minute. "Hey… umm… Could you… Could you meet me in the library later?" Remus gave the Slytherin a surprised look. "I've got a few ideas of strengthening the potion. It may not work, so I don't want to do it without telling you first. I mean, since it's your grade too."

"Yeah! Yeah, sure. How's right after dinner work for you?"

"That works. See you then."

"Yeah. See you!"

And with that, the two separated. Remus met with his friends in the common room, and the four worked on their still abundant transfiguration homework. About an hour later, a half hour before dinner, Sirius departed for his daily detention. The others continued their homework, and Remus counted down the minutes before dinner.

* * *

_**How'd you like it? Well, to be honest, I've never written a chapter in only an hour, so just let me know if there are any mistakes. Next chapter: Remus and Severus meet for their potions discussion. **_

_**Any ideas, feel free to let me know. Most ideas will be used at some point, just send them and I will see what I can do. xD**_


	7. Mysterious Ailments

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Mysterious Ailments

If anyone would have told Remus Lupin a year ago that he would be looking forward to meeting with Severus Snape outside of class, he would have sent that person to the hospital wing for a mental health evaluation. But here he was, eating as quickly as he could, in order to head to the library and meet with the Slytherin.

James was ranting about Sirius missing dinner again because of the "stupid detention," as he put it, but Remus felt it served the other boy right. It was Padfoot's own fault that he was in detention, so he could blame himself. And it wasn't like he was really going without dinner; they all knew that he would sneak off to the kitchen to get food anyway, whether he had missed dinner or not. The house elves were always glad to help out "Master Sirius and Master James." Remus wasn't as well known by the elves, but as the others went at least once a week, they were known by name.

"Hey, Jamie, Pete. I'm going to the library. I want to look up properties of Doxy eggs in Felix Felicis. Don't wait up for me," he added with a smirk at James, referring to the other boy's annoying habit of keeping them all up and awake until Sirius was back from a detention. A habit which normally failed, but he would nevertheless attempt it every single day.

"Funny, Remus. Really funny. So funny, in fact that…" he paused, glancing around at the crowded hall, "that I might just hex you."

He pulled out his wand, but Remus knew his friend wouldn't do anything. Not here. And not to him. Sirius, he would hex randomly. And maybe even Peter. But they all knew Remus was much too fast for them. "Watch me shake out of utter fear, Prongs. I'm going to the library now. Meet you all back in the dorm."

Remus took the stairs two at a time. When he got to the library, there was no sign of Snape, so he sat at an empty table near the door. He pulled out his copy of Advanced Potion Making and flipped to their current assignment. Ten minutes passed before Remus saw the Slytherin enter. He watched as Snape's eyes scanned the library, finally coming to a rest on his own. The dark-haired boy looked surprised, and Remus couldn't help but grin at him. Snape joined Remus at the table, dropping his own bag on the floor and sitting down, but with surprise still on his face.

"I was scanning the next few steps, but I don't see any way to…" Remus stopped, realizing that Snape was still staring at him. "What?"

"Why are you here?"

Remus looked up. Any other question wouldn't have shocked him like this one did. "You… you told me to meet you here. You said something about strengthening the potion. Remember?"

Snape sneered at him. "Of course I remember. I'm not the one with short-term memory loss. That would be Black. Not me."

"What?" Remus was exasperated. Could the argument between his friends and Snape really stand in the way of a potions assignment?

"You don't know?" Snape's sneer slid off of his face instantly. "Black was found passed out in a corridor an hour ago. He has no idea how he got there; supposedly the last he remembers is heading off to detention, which he missed, and meeting up with his cousin Bellatrix. He claims to have no clue how he ended up where he did."

"I've got to… Wait a second." Remus could barely believe what he was hearing. "How do you know all this?"

"Because I was with his cousin when she was found and Black accused the girl of hexing him. He, of course, pulled me in on it, saying that I was there too."

"Where are they?"

"Hospital wing, where else? Merlin, Lupin, you'd think you of all people would know where injured people are supposed to go."

"Is he okay?"

"I couldn't care less." Snape's sneer returned. "I expect you and Potter will be crying at your beloved Black's bedside until he remembers how the evil Slytherin Snakes hurt him?"

Remus stood at once, throwing his books back in his bag. "Coming?" Snape raised an eyebrow. "To find out what really happened. And you said I'm the slow one. We all know you didn't do anything. Bellatrix probably did, they hate each other. But you never hex without being provoked. I can attest to that. Come on."

Snape rose and grabbed his bag once more. Slinging his own bag over his shoulder, Remus took off toward the Hospital Wing. Sirius couldn't possibly blame Snape for this.

Entering the Infirmary at a run, Remus collided with James. Snape, forced to run to keep up with Remus, slammed into the two friends, and the three landed on the ground.

Rising, Remus looked around at the hospital beds surrounding him. Sirius was in the bed farthest from the door, and appeared to be asleep.

"What happened to Padfoot?"

"His cousin and Snively." James fixed a glare onto Snape, who had just gotten to his feet.

"Prongs. It wasn't Sev… Snape. And if it was, Sirius started it. You know that as well as I…"

A door slammed behind them, and a furious Madame Pomfrey entered, followed by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Yelling in the Infirmary? Lupin, as a Prefect, I would have expected better of you. Potter, Snape, what are the two of you doing in here?" Madame Pomfrey looked irate at the scene before her.

"Sirius is here, so I came to see him!" James was beside himself. "He's the one who doesn't belong. Peter should be here. Not him!"

Snape opened his mouth to answer, but Remus beat him to it. "Severus is here because he's the one who told me what was going on." James stared at the werewolf in surprise. "I had him come with me, because I know that whatever happened to Sirius, it was no doubt his cousin, not Severus, who is to blame." He said it all as fast as he could manage past his still gasping for breath; he knew that James or one of the professors would interrupt if he paused.

"The three of you may visit your friend," Professor McGonagall ignored James' glare in her direction, "only if you keep it down. There are other patients, and we will not tolerate any further disruption. From any of you," she added as an afterthought.

The three boys walked slowly toward Sirius' bed, James glaring into the back of Snape's head the whole way. According to Sirius, Snape was to blame for this. Remus knew better, but James believed his friend. Why would Sirius lie about this?

James sat on the bed beside his lover, stroking his dark hair. Snape looked on, but Remus couldn't tell if the look he was giving was surprise at the lovingness from James or at Professor McGonagall calling Sirius and Severus friends.

Snape sat on a bed to Sirius' left and Remus, circling the bed, joined him. They sat like this in silence for close to a half-hour, watching to see if Sirius would awaken. Eventually, Remus lay back on the bed, and was surprised when he was shaken awake an hour later by Snape. They had to go back to their dormitories. Sirius was still unconscious as the three left the Hospital Wing.

James walked slightly ahead of Remus and Snape. He knew something was going on, but would wait until later to ambush Moony about it.

Snape made to part with the other two, but Remus stopped him. "Sorry about all that. I mean… I guess we still have time to figure out stuff about the potion, right? Free period before potions tomorrow?"

"I don't have a free period until after potions tomorrow. I've got Ancient Runes." He turned again to leave, but was stopped again by Remus.

"Oh. Right. Another time then?"

Snape shook his head with… was that sadness? "You should be with Black."

He turned and, before Remus could stop him, had started down the staircase toward the Slytherin Dungeons. The werewolf watched him go, and then joined James on the staircase.

"Um… Moony? What the bloody hell was all that about?"

"What would 'all that' refer to, Prongs?"

"You and… you and Snively."

"Me and Snape what?"

"He… You… I don't know, why don't you just tell me what's going on, Moony. Something's been off for a while. You haven't said anything. But something's up. Don't try denying it. Something's going on between you and Snape."

"You're mental."

"He fancies you, I think. Why else would he have stayed?"

"He doesn't."

"He does! Moony, I'm telling you. The bloody git fancies…"

"James! He doesn't fancy me. I bloody well fancy him. Okay? Happy? I, Remus Lupin, am in love with Severus Snape. Happy?"

James stopped dead in his tracks. "You… _You _fancy _him_? Moony, are you okay?"

Remus fixed James with the darkest glare he could muster.

"Holy shit. This changes things."

The two friends walked in silence back up to Gryffindor Tower. Neither realized that their fourth friend had not been seen since he left James to go to bed straight from dinner. The boy was not in the Dormitory when the others went to bed.

_**Special thanks to trooperx for an idea with this one. And s**__**orry to any Sirius fans out there, but he was starting to irritate me. Any ideas, let me know! Please review!**_


	8. The Confession

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: The Confession

It wasn't until the next morning that Remus realized what had transpired the night before. He had not only let slip that he was gay, but he also told James Potter of all people of his secret crush on Severus Snape. He slipped out of the room, headed for the showers; a hot shower could clear his head for sure.

When he returned to the dormitory, however, it was to an argument between James and Peter. The werewolf originally planned to stand in the doorway for a few seconds and let his friends notice him when they wanted. But he quickly realized he shouldn't interrupt; it was clearly going to go badly either way.

"Yes, James, I took the map last night. I always take the map when I go out alone. You had Moony; he can hear and smell people coming from a mile away!"

"Pete, that's not the point and you know it. And Moony was in the library, not with me." Peter gave him a look of skepticism. "Where the hell were you? All night long, and you're just now getting back. You know, there's a thing called curfew, and if you were caught… You didn't even take the cloak, what were you thinking?"

"Oh, like you'd have let me take the damn cloak. You let Siri take it; you let Remi take it… You don't trust me, I doubt you even like me at all, James!"

"Pete, what are you talking about?"

"You and Sirius have this… this relationship without telling me. Remus is hanging all over that Snape freak. Who am I left with in all this? That thought even cross your mind?"

"Peter, we're the Marauders! Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Where'd we be without you? You're one of us!"

"No I'm not. Not really. When we decided to become Anamangi for Remus, you two got it down immediately. Who helped me figure it out? No one. I had to figure it out myself, while you two were too busy planning pranks for the Marauders to notice that your friend, who was also a Marauder, was struggling. In class, who helps me out when I need it? Lily Evans. Not you three. And now, Remus develops this… this infatuation with Snivelus and who am I stuck with in Potions? Evans again. How is this friendship, James? I don't see why…"

Remus had enough. He stepped out of the doorway and slammed the door, blocking the exit of any of the three. The startled expressions James and Peter both wore were slightly amusing to Remus, but the seriousness of the situation was enough to stop him from smirking. "Pete, what is this really about? You are one of us, you have been one of us since second year. What's changed? Nothing." James opened his mouth for a second, but Remus talked over him. "Nothing changed, Wormtail. You know you can come to any of us, and we'd be there. Talk to me, Petey. You know that we care about…"

"That's just it, Remus. I don't know that. I wish I did, but it's hard to see, especially now. You're all of a sudden blowing me off for that Snake, and Sirius and James are… well… much closer than they were. That's a change, Remus. A big change."

"I'm not blowing you off for Severus." Peter gasped at the use of the Slytherin's first name, but the werewolf persisted. "You're one of my best friends, Pete. You know that much, I know you do. It's just… different with Severus. I mean I'm…" He hesitated for a second, unsure of whether he should tell his friend the truth. "Okay fine, I told Prongs accidently last night, so I'll tell you. I'm in love with Severus. But that doesn't mean that I don't still see you as my best friend, Pete! I'm here no matter what. But for now, we've already missed breakfast, so we should be headed to Arithmancy, because I have no plan on being late. I don't want another detention. We can talk during the free period after class."

And with that, Remus grabbed his bag and Peter's and, slinging his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, led the way out of the dormitory. He knew James would follow.

* * *

Arithmancy passed without incident. What no one but James and Remus realized, however, was that the werewolf wasn't taking notes at all in class, which never happened. He was panicked about the conversation which would be taking place soon. He had known that Peter was upset at James for stealing away Sirius, but this? This was just crazy. He asked James in a whisper to take notes, but knowing Prongs, that wouldn't happen. It never did.

The three friends, with a small glance amongst themselves, headed toward the Hospital Wing. They knew the odds of Sirius being awake were slim to none, but the remaining Marauders didn't want to have their conversation where it would be overheard. But when they got to the Infirmary, a surprise met their eyes. Sirius was deep in an argument with Madame Pomfrey.

"I know what I saw, and what I saw was Bellatrix standing in front of me, and the next second, I was here, and so were you, her, the Headmaster, and Sn… Snape. He must have done something too! I told you that already!"

"Mr. Black, you did already tell me that. But as I already said, I have evidence that Mr. Snape was with another student at that time." Remus had never heard the school nurse as impatient as she was now.

"Hey, Siri!" Remus sighed as James made it known that they were there. He would have preferred hearing the remainder of the conversation. Madame Pomfrey fixed the three with a glare and left the room.

"Jamie! Was wondering when you lot would show up! About time!" James dropped down on the bed beside Sirius and hugged his lover, and Peter had made a disgruntled face. "Hey, Petey, you okay?"

"Ever observant, Siri," Remus said with a chuckle. "He's still mad at me about Potions. No big deal." Remus wanted to avoid having this conversation now. Not when Sirius had just woken up from unconsciousness. Peter looked at him in surprise, his eyes grateful for the distraction. Remus planted a stupid grin on his face and waited for the inevitable questions, knowing that he would have to tell Sirius about his secret.

"Ah. Well, I still don't know why you'd rather work with Sni…"

"If you call him that, Sirius, I will hit you."

"Oh come on, Moony! I just barely escaped from that git and my deranged cousin with my life! How could you possibly…"

"He had nothing to do with it, Siri. You know that."

"Just because he has a fake alibi, doesn't mean he's innocent, Remus. He's probably lying. That's what Snakes do. Lie, cheat, steal… anything to protect their precious innocent façade."

"Sirius. Shut. Up. I was Severus' alibi. He was with me when you got attacked by your cousin. He wasn't lying."

"WHAT! Did you just call him… Wait, why were you with…"

"I'm in love with him, Siri."

"Again, what? Where the hell did that come from?"

"It's true, Padfoot. I'm in love with him."

"Shit, Moony! I mean… glad you found someone and all but… you do realize that this is Snivelus we're talking about, right?" Remus glared at Sirius. "Okay fine. I'll rephrase. You do realize that this is Snape we're talking about, right?"

"Yes, Siri. I'm in love with Severus."

None of the friends realized that that admission could possibly have been overheard, except possibly by Madame Pomfrey. What they had not expected was that halfway through their free period, the Ancient Runes professor, Professor Babbling, had sent one of her students to the Infirmary to bring back a headache potion.

And so, when Remus heard the door close behind that student and he looked up, he met the obsidian eyes of the one person who was never supposed to hear his declaration. Severus Snape broke eye contact with the werewolf immediately, and went directly to Madame Pomfrey's office, as if he hadn't heard a word. But the boy's conflicted expression said it all. He had heard everything.

* * *

_**Sorry for the ridiculously long time since I've posted. I couldn't figure out how to fix this chapter. I changed it five times. Chapter 9 shouldn't take as long.**_

**_How will Sev react to Remus, now that he knows the truth. What will become of the Marauders, now that Peter is expressing his doubts? You know the drill... Please review! xD_**


	9. Truth or Lies

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.

* * *

**

Chapter nine: Truth or Lies

Remus stared after the dark-haired boy in shock. Sirius, recognizing the look of horror on the werewolf's face, looked in the direction that Remus was staring, and saw the back of Snape's head as he disappeared through the office door.

"Uh… Moony? I think… I think that Snape just… I think he heard you." James' voice sounded tense, but it was evident that he was worried for Remus.

"Yeah he… he seemed to have heard every word. How long could he have been standing there?"

"Bloody Snake," Sirius muttered, barely audible. But Remus heard, and fixed him with a glare. A glare which remained trained on his friend, until the sound of a door opening tore his mind away from the insult on Severus. Remus glanced up toward where he knew the Slytherin would be, and saw the other boy look over toward the Marauders. The werewolf met the other's eye again, but Snape quickened his pace, and was out the door within a minute.

"Hey I'll… I'll see you three in the dorms." Remus stood immediately and half-ran towards the door, leaving the other Marauders in stunned silence.

* * *

"Snape!" Remus' voice echoed through the corridor, but the Slytherin continued his brisk walk toward the staircase. "Come on, you have to hear me out. Please just listen to me!"

Snape spun around on the spot, just feet in front of the staircase. There was a single tear in his eye, which he seemed not to notice as he clenched his hand tighter around the potion vial. "What, Lupin. What could you possibly want from me?"

"I know you heard…"

"Heard what? The plans for the latest prank your precious friends have planned?"

Remus stared at the other boy in shock. "Prank? What're you…"

"Don't even try to convince me otherwise, werewolf," Snape snarled. "If you expect me to believe that you suddenly have sunk so low that you would desire my presence, you're mistaken. I thought you had realized that this was all stupidity after your supposed friend betrayed you. I thought you maybe finally woke up to realize that Black and Potter are immature imbeciles. But I guess I was wrong as usual. Go. Away. Now."

With that, Snape turned and proceeded up the staircase once more. But Remus was determined. He could not lose this battle. "Just hear me out. Severus, please." Remus had to fight the sob coming forward in his voice. He fought it and gained partial control of his voice. He followed the other boy up the staircase.

Half way up, the stairs began their occasional movement. Both boys froze, midway through a step. The brisk movement didn't affect Remus, but the Slytherin stumbled. Remus dashed forward and prevented the other's fall, slipping an arm around Snape's thin waist. The dark-haired boy looked up in surprise at the werewolf's actions. Again, amber met onyx, and neither could break the connection.

When the stairs finally stopped moving, Snape pulled away from Remus. But he didn't immediately walk away. Instead, he muttered a soft, "Thank you," before continuing up the stairs. Remus followed, prepared to chase after him again. But Snape stopped just past the staircase. He was surveying his own worn black shoes, but glanced up as Remus joined him.

"Hey, we've got Potions next… We never did figure out a way to strengthen it."

"I… uh… I took some notes this morning. During breakfast. I'll… I'll bring them to class."

"Oh, you did? Yeah, bring them. I'll look over it and… I can't do this. I know you heard. I know you don't believe it, but everything I said was true. I have feelings for you, Severus. I don't expect anything, I just… never wanted you to find out like that. And not yet. I wanted to prove to you that I'm not an asshole just because that's what my friends are. But now you know and…"

"I have to go. I'll… I'll see you in potions." And with that, Snape strode away again. But Remus didn't follow this time. He watched him go and, a minute later, was joined by the other Marauders.

"Sorry, Remi, we tried to not let him see us. But he saw Sirius and… yeah."

"No big deal. I'll see him in a few minutes anyway." They headed toward Gryffindor Tower, but as they got there, the bell signaling the end of the period. The four ran inside and grabbed their Potions supplies, knowing there was no way they would make it to the dungeons on time.

* * *

_**A short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer. I have a few issues to address in the next chapter, but lets just say... you'll enjoy it.**_

_**Will Sev believe Remi? Will Peter stay with the Marauders? I'm open to ideas, so r**__**eview please!**_


	10. The Duel

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Ten: The Duel

"Five points each for your tardiness, boys. I am guessing you know how to find your seats?"

Sirius glared at Professor Slughorn. "I was just let out of the Hospital Wing, Professor. That's why I'm late. And they were asked to accompany me."

"Fine. Then no points, just detentions for the other three of you."

"Yes, sir," Remus said firmly, blocking out the argument he could sense coming from the direction of James and Sirius.

"Now get to your seats, all of you. Now." The marauders split and went in their respective directions: James and Sirius to the seats nearest them, Peter toward Lily Evans, and Remus made his way over to … There was no one at their cauldron.

Remus took his seat, scanning around the room to see where his lab partner could be, but the Slytherin was nowhere in sight. He slowly dug through his bag, pulling out his potions text, parchment, quill and ink. He rose and made his way to the ingredients cupboard, but as he got there, there was a noise at the back of the room.

"Oh! How good of you to join us. You'd better have a note explaining your tardiness," Professor Slughorn was glaring at the student standing in the doorway with a look generally reserved for James and Sirius. Remus looked up and, realizing the source of the noise, smiled.

"No sir," Snape said, his eyes trained on his own currently empty lab table, a look of sadness on his face.

"Five tardy students in one day. Inexcusable. Detention, Mr. Snape. Get to your station, and you'd best try not to cause any further disruptions."

"Yes, sir," the Slytherin said softly. Snape scanned the room, but did not see Remus. He did, however, see the other Marauders, all of whom were looking at him – but then again, so was the rest of the class – but saw no sign of Remus. He stuck to the edges of the room and made his way to his lab station. He was surprised to see his lab partner's bag and book sitting there, but before he could sit down, the werewolf joined him, ingredients in his hands and a smile on his face.

"About time you got here! I was starting to think you had decided to skip," Remus said with a chuckle. "I didn't know if I could manage the potion without assistance. You've got me doubting my potions ability. You bring your extra notes?"

"Of course I brought them. I told you I would." Remus' smile faltered at the severity of the other boy's voice, but knew it was due to the impending detention, not to him. At least he hoped so. "So who else am I stuck in detention with? Potter and Black, I assume. Who else?"

"Not Sirius," the Slytherin looked at the Gryffindor in surprise. "Me, James, and Peter. Sirius got out of it, as he was only released from the Hospital Wing today."

"You were late for class? You?"

"I could say the same thing to you, Severus. Let's just get to this, shall we?"

Snape pulled a few sheets of parchment out of his bag, along with his own potions text. Flipping to the correct page, he passed the book to Remus.

"I have my own book, I just need your notes."

"Look at the book, Lupin."

"I… Oh." Remus was surprised at the look on the other boy's face. The latter had narrowed his eyes, expecting a nasty comment about his note-taking. And then he realized: there was usually some comment about everything that the Slytherin did, why wouldn't he expect the same thing now. Especially from a Marauder. Remus smiled, and looked down at the book. Random directions were written in the margins: "a counter clockwise stir after every fourth clockwise stir for strengthening…" and "Seven drops of essence of Belladonna – seven is more powerful than six…" "Porcupine Quills only after removing from the flame…" The handwriting was extremely neat and precise, and the added instructions were so obvious. Well, they were obvious, but Remus would have never thought of trying any of it.

"This is bloody brilliant," Remus muttered, finishing his friend's notes.

Snape's head snapped up, searching the werewolf's face for some hidden meaning. Finding none, he muttered softly, "I like experimenting. No big deal."

Remus looked at the other boy, realizing that at last, he had let the Slytherin see that he was not out to hurt him… But now he still had the problem of convincing him of his feelings.

The boys followed the notes rather than the book for the rest of the class period. This, however, seemed to have no impact on the potion, as it looked exactly as it should. The Marauders and Snape stayed after the bell to receive the details of their detentions. Sirius stayed as well, waiting for his friends.

"You all disappointed me a great deal today. Especially you, Mr. Snape," there was a small chuckle from the back of the room, where Sirius stood, "because you forced me to give a member of my own house a detention. Now I expect all four of you to be back here at seven o'clock tonight. You two," he said, pointing at Peter and James, "will be scrubbing cauldrons. You two," he pointed at Remus and Severus, "will be pickling beetle eyes. All of you, avoid wearing your school clothes. It could get quite messy." James and Peter shared a glance, both looking disturbed. "Now get to lunch. Get out of my sight."

The four students grabbed up their belongings and went to the back of the room, where Sirius stood waiting for them.

"What could the Snake possibly have us doing? Don't wear school clothes? Since when do we have to worry about that… it's called magic!" Peter wondered aloud the second the door closed. None of them, apart from Remus, even noticed that Severus was walking with them.

"Pete, come on, we were late, and he gave us detention. Fair enough." Remus would normally be trying to change the subject, but knew his attempt would be fruitless.

"Okay, Moony, so you want to be pickling beetles with that freak?"

"Sirius, just shut the hell up." The others all stopped in their tracks, spinning around to look at Remus. This was when they all finally noticed Severus.

Sirius pulled his wand, and Snape mirrored his movement. James grabbed hold of Remus' and Peter's arms and pulled them out from between the other two; they all knew a duel was a big possibility.

"Oh, what have we here? Stalking us now? And I thought Snivellus could sink no lower." Sirius sneered at the Slytherin, but his sneer was matched. Neither lowered their wands.

"Really, Black? Not conceited or anything, are you? There are much better things I have to do with my time than follow you."

"Like what? We all know you should be washing your hair. But instead, you follow us. Care to share why? Or shall I hex it out of you?"

"I'm headed to the same place as you, Black. Not stalking. Like I'd have to stalk you; you always seem to know where I am anyway."

Sirius laughed viscously. "No, Snivelly, we don't know where you are. Remi knows where you are. He's the one pulling this one, not us." Snape flinched slightly. "This is low for even us. But his problem, I reckon, we're not the ones confined to being near your greasy ass. What's the matter, did you think it could be real? As if anyone could ever fall for you! You're a complete freak, haven't you figured it out yet?"

"And what about you, Black? Decided to stop going after the witches, and go for the blokes now?" Snape looked directly at James this time. "Potter, even you could do better than Black. Not saying much for you, but still. Anyone… Anything is better than this bastard."

"And you think you deserve Remus?" Sirius' voice was a snarl. None of them had ever heard his voice sound so viscous. "Remi is much too good for _you_. And he knows it too. Why do you think he's doing all this?"

"Go to hell, Black." There wasn't a single sign of caring on the Slytherin's face, but his eyes told another story.

"Rictusempra!" Snape dissolved into a fit of laughter, and Sirius simply watched.

Remus was glaring at Sirius, but before he could even draw his wand, Sirius already had lifted the jinx. He knew that he could do nothing, as neither would listen to reason once their duels began. It had been the case for five years, and this time would be no different.

"Effutio!" Sirius immediately started talking, not even taking time to breathe. His chatter was utter nonsense, but the other Marauders understood, as they had known him for so long. He was spilling many things about himself, but no one who didn't know him would have known he was doing so. Snape lifted the curse, but only after a minute, realizing that Sirius hadn't stopped for breath.

Sirius fell to the ground panting, but immediately raised his wand again. "Incarcerous!" Ropes flew from the animagus' wand, but Severus blocked it immediately. The ropes, not finding their target, disappeared. Sirius was livid, and screamed, "Petrificus totalus," but again, Snape was too fast, and blocked the spell.

A wave of the wand later, and the Slytherin's muttering of "Levicorpus," and Sirius hung from his ankle midair. Leaving the Gryffindor where he was, Snape turned on his heel and stalked toward the Great Hall.

Remus went after him, but James grabbed him before he could take a single step. "Get him down, Remi. You go after the Snake, you will probably regret it later. Pete and me don't know the spell; you never told it to us."

"Liberacorpus," Remus muttered, pointing his wand at his friend. Sirius fell with a crash.

"Gosh, Remi, a little more gently would have been... Moony? You okay?"

"Why did you have to do that, Siri? What the hell was all that about?"

"All… all what exactly? I didn't do anything I normally wouldn't have done."

"You know I love him, Padfoot. I told you that. And you make it seem like this big trick, like I've been lying to him, or deceiving him… He'll never believe it now. What the hell?"

"You're better off without that Snake, Remus."

"That's for me to decide, Sirius."

"Well, we've almost missed lunch, so let's just run by the kitchen. I'm starved."

Remus sent another glare in his friend's direction.

"Remus Lupin, get hold of yourself! He. Is. No. Good. For. You. The bloody Snake isn't worth your time."

The two friends made their way to the kitchens in almost complete silence, with only James and Peter attempting conversation.

"What I really don't see, Remi, why you even care about Snape." Remus glared at James now, but the Seeker held his ground. "I mean, it's all a bit sudden, isn't it? I mean, he's hated us for years, we've hated him for years… What's changed?"

Remus felt a surge of gratitude towards his friend. He was trying to be objective, trying again to create peace between the Marauders.

"I never hated him, Jamie. That was all you and Sirius. Never me. You know that."

"Yeah, but… Love?"

"Yes, James. Love."

Sirius grinned suddenly, and started singing, "and when I go away, I know my heart can stay with my love. It's understood, it's in the hands of my love, and my love does it good…" ******

Remus turned on Sirius again as Peter started laughing. "Can't you just be serious for five damn minutes?"

"Moony, I'm always Sirius. It's a pretty big part of who I am, you see." Remus glared at his friend, but Sirius didn't care. He roared with laughter, and James followed suit quickly, and before Remus knew it, he was laughing as well.

* * *

****** A song from the Seventies, called _My Love_, by Paul McCartney and Wings.

Spells list:

Rictusempra – Makes the opponent dissolve into laughter (JKR)

Effutio – Latin word for chatter, it makes the opponent talk nonstop (My own creation)

Incarcerous – Binds the opponent with ropes (JKR)

Petrificus totalus – Also known as the Full Body Bind, it freezes the opponent (JKR)

Levicorpus – Dangles the opponent upside-down by the ankle (JKR)

Liberacorpus – The counter spell to the Levicorpus spell (JKR)

* * *

**_Well, how will their detention go? And will Remi forgive Siri? Please Revew!_**


	11. Detention

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Detention

After dinner, the Marauders went toward Gryffindor Tower. Remus, James, and Peter changed for detention, and Sirius got out his broom for a "personal break from studying." Remus dug through his trunk for his muggle clothes. His jeans were slightly faded, but they fit. He pulled out his navy sweatshirt; it was always cold in the dungeons. James took at least five minutes to find his muggle clothes, by which time Remus and Peter were already dressed. Peter was wearing his blue tee-shirt and black jeans. The two went with Sirius to the common room to wait for their fourth wheel. By the time James left the dormitory, dressed in his brand-new jeans and Gryffindor-red shirt, it was nearly a quarter to seven. They would have to hurry.

The three Marauders said goodbye to Sirius and slowly made their way toward the dungeons. It was five minutes until seven o'clock by the time they neared the dungeons, but as none of them wanted to get there early, they slowed down considerably. They arrived at the exact same time as their Slytherin classmate, but the other boy wouldn't look at any of them. He knocked on the door and waited for Slughorn's reply, as if the Marauders weren't even there. Snape was wearing jeans, faded and slightly too short, and a ratty green sweatshirt. James raised his eyebrows at Peter, who nearly started laughing; Remus saw the expression and sent a glare toward James. Grinning, James turned back toward the door to await the detention.

Professor Slughorn opened the door and ushered them all inside. "Potter, Pettigrew, your detention will take place in here. The cauldrons over there and do not use magic. I will know. Snape, Lupin, come with me, if you would." He led them into a separate room, a room neither had been in before. "You two have actual potions ability, while those other two… Anyway, you will be pickling beetle eyes, as I already said. You both know, I would hope, how important this job is. Take it seriously, or I will know, and there will be consequences. Get to work."

And with that, he was gone. He knew these two wouldn't try getting out of the detention, but Potter and Pettigrew have done it before, so they would need supervision.

Remus glanced around the room, his eyes settling on the buckets of beetles in the corner. "What do you suppose he wants done with the rest of the beetles?"

Snape fixed him with a glare. "I highly doubt he wanted you to eat them, werewolf," Remus flinched at the tone. "Though I wouldn't put that thought past you. Conjure a bucket to put the remainder in." He let out a breath. "Use your brain, Lupin, or I will be forced to go and tell Professor Slughorn that you would be better off scrubbing cauldrons with your little friends."

"It was a simple question, Severus; you don't have to take my head off." Remus sighed, went over to their shared working station, and sat down. "You want to take out the eyes or pickle them?"

"Whatever. I don't care." Snape sat as far from Remus as was possible at their table.

They worked in silence for a half hour, Remus shooting glances toward Severus every once in a while. Glances which were ignored entirely by the Slytherin.

"I… I'm really sorry about earlier. Sirius was…"

"And here I thought maybe I'd be allowed to work in peace." Remus flinched again.

"Just hear me out." Snape glared at him. "Sirius was out of line, and he had no right to say any of that. None. It wasn't true, and he knows it. I don't know why he won't stop this nonsense, but he won't listen to me. I'm sorry."

Sometime during the speech, Severus had looked away, looking at the jars he was working with. He couldn't break down now, not in front of the Marauder. But he felt it happening. He hated the control Remus had over him. Hated that he even cared. But he couldn't help it.

"Like I care, Lupin. Get back to work. Preferably in silence."

There was a sniff from Remus, but he didn't say a word. When Snape glanced up at the Gryffindor, he was stunned to see the tears in Remus' eyes. But the werewolf was plucking the eyes out of a beetle, so he didn't notice the Slytherin's gaze until he had tossed the remainder of the beetle into the half-full bucket. Remus glanced up again at the Slytherin and caught his gaze.

"I really am sorry, Severus."

Snape glared at him again, but said nothing, just turned back to his work. They worked once again in complete silence, both of them realizing how well they worked together, but both refusing to acknowledge it aloud.

They both jumped as they heard the door slam open, but instead of seeing Professor Slughorn, it was James who stood in the doorway.

"Hey, Pete and I are clearing out. Coming, Remi?"

"You're finished or you're ditching?"

James smirked. "Ditching. You in? Leave the beetle eyes for another day?"

Snape spoke up softly, "Just go. I'll tell him you cut your hand or something. It's believable, if he's seen you hold a knife." His usual sneer was absent as he looked at Remus.

"Jamie, you go on. I'd rather not lose points and get a second detention, thanks. See you in the common room."

James and Severus both stared at Remus, as if he had just grown a second head.

"Let me get this straight. You won't ditch… He just said he'd cover for you!"

"James. I'm staying here. You and Petey can go. I'm not. See you later."

A strange look passed over James' face, and then his eyes widened; he glanced between the two. "Oh. Oh! Got it. See you later, Remi!"

And with that, the door shut again, and James was gone.

"Why didn't you go?" Again, there was no sneer, no glare on the Slytherin's face.

"Because I'm not leaving you to pluck eyes out of beetles on your own. I earned this detention, I'll finish it." And with a small smile, Remus got back to work.

Snape watched Remus work for a few more minutes before getting back to work. But just as they again started seeing their compatibility, the door flew open again. This time, it was Slughorn, and he was angry.

"Lupin, Snape, either of you see anything?"

"See anything, Professor?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Lupin, see anything. Your friends are gone, there's soap all over the place, and only one cauldron is finished!"

Remus fought the grin he was tempted to give, knowing it would only infuriate the potions master. "I didn't see anything, professor. Not a thing."

"Didn't think you would have, Lupin." Slughorn broke the glare he had thrown at Remus, and looked over at Severus. "What about you?"

"Nothing, sir."

With another glare at each of them, Slughorn stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Thank you," Remus muttered softly. He had fully expected the Slytherin to turn in his friends.

"Don't thank me. Just… Just be honest with me." Remus looked up at him questioningly. "Was Black telling the truth, or were you?"

Snape finally turned to him, amber met obsidian, and Remus whispered, "Me. Sirius was lying. He doesn't get it." The werewolf laid his hand gently on top of the other boy's hand, which was lying on the table.

Severus glanced down at their hands, and looked back at Remus. He turned his hand over, allowing his fingers to curl around Remus'.

* * *

_**I hate leaving this story here, but I have no choice. I'm NOT abandoning it, but it'll be a while before I am able to continue posting it. My computer's power cord got extremely hot and started melting, so I won't have computer access until I can get a new one. I'm so sorry everyone!**_

_**At least they're together now! Please review, I will check for ideas as soon as I can. Thanks to everyone for sticking with me! I will post as often as I can!**_


	12. The Duel, Take Two

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter twelve: The Duel, Take Two

Saturday found Remus and James in the library. Sirius and Peter had refused, adamant that they still had time – none of their homework was due until Monday after all!

It was mostly empty that morning, as the majority of Hogwarts students saved their homework for the night before their deadlines. However, as Remus noticed the second he walked in, there was one student inside, seated alone at a table in the corner, his books neatly piled on the table, head bent low over the parchment he was scribbling on.

James, sensing his friend's distraction, looked in the direction of Remus' gaze.

"So, Remi…" The werewolf glanced up at his friend again. "How did your detention go? You never said." James paused, but the small smile on Remus' face bid him continue. "We can go over there, you know. I'm not Siri."

Remus' face lit up instantly. "You wouldn't mind if I… Wait, we?"

James rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. "Yes, mate, we. Hey, any crush of my best friend must receive the proper initiation speech and all the warnings and…" He stopped at the look on his friend's face.

"Warnings?"

"You know! The whole 'Hurt him and you'll pay dearly' speech!" James grinned evilly and grabbed hold of his friend's arm, leading him over to where Snape sat. The Slytherin looked up in alarm at the sight of the two Marauders approaching him, but made no effort to move.

James cleared his throat as he reached the table. "Mind if we join you?"

Severus raised an eyebrow in surprise, but gestured at the empty chairs. "If you want," he said softly, looking down at his parchment again. Both Gryffindors could tell, however, that out of the corner of his eye, the Slytherin was watching them. The two Marauders sat down, Remus in front of Snape, James beside his friend.

"So…" James started, trying to ease the tension. "Well, in honor of Remi here," Remus looked at his friend in alarm, to which James grinned again, "I'd like to call a truce." The Slytherin's head snapped up instantly, and he stared at James, blatant shock etched in his face. "Can't speak for our fellow Marauders, but as for me, as much as it pains me to say it, I will no longer hex without warning and provocation. However, if you hurt my dear friend Moony," Remus glared at his friend again, "all truces are immediately void and you will not enjoy the remainder of your years here at…"

Remus slammed his book down on the table, leapt to his feet and, grabbing James' arm, snarled "A word, James!"

Severus watched the scene unfold before him in amusement. A truce? Doubtful. And he hadn't enjoyed his last almost five years at Hogwarts, thanks to the Marauders, so what exactly was any different about this newest threat? James Potter was thinking only of himself and his own interests, not anyone else's. Not that that was anything new.

"Cut it out, Prongs. Honestly, this is going quite far, if you ask me. We're not together, Jamie, we're barely even friends yet!"

"Just covering all our goalposts, Moony!"

"Fine, just… Just stop it, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Merlin, you are way too touchy!"

The Gryffindors made their way back to their seats, but were ignored by the Slytherin, who had long since turned his attention back to his note taking.

"Sorry about that," James said, his grin overwhelming his face again. "Just a slight misunderstanding between Remi and me."

"We'll quit bugging you," Remus added, glaring again at James. "We've got arithmancy homework."

Snape looked up at last, his face blank, but a strange gleam in his dark eyes. "Why are you _both_ here?" His emphasis on the word 'both' made it quite clear that, while Remus' befriending him was acceptable, or maybe believable, James' was not. His eyes found Remus' and pleaded silently with the other boy, 'Please don't let all this have been a lie.'

"We came here to do arithmancy. I saw you, he said he'd come with me, and now here we are!" Remus' face split into a smile, but his amber eyes stayed focused on those of his Slytherin love.

The three eventually got to their homework, but Remus and Severus kept stealing glances at one another, occasionally catching the other staring. Each time, their faces reddened, but neither said a word.

Until…

"Prongs, Moony, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

Sirius and Peter stood near them, their faces showing surprise, and in Sirius' case anger, at their choice of seating. Sirius had his wand out and, a second after noticing the two newcomers, Snape did as well.

"Arithmancy, Padfoot. That's what the bloody hell we're doing." Remus stood up, moving around the table to stand closer to Severus. "Put your wands away, or Madame Pince will throw us all out of here," Remus added, looking between Sirius and Severus.

"No, Moony, this has gone far enough."

"Sirius, stop it. Put your damn wand away." Everyone froze at the clipped tone James was using. They had all expected the unofficial leader of the Marauders to side with Sirius.

But Sirius was the first to recover from the surprise, and snarled angrily, "No, Prongs. You stop it. Remus deserves better than this freak, and every one of us knows that. Even him," he added, gesturing angrily at the Slytherin with his free hand.

"What's the matter, Black, afraid the Slytherin scum will take your friend away?" Snape's sneer covered most of the emotion welling up within him, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Aw, touched a nerve, did I?"

"Siri, please don't do this," Remus pleaded to his friend. However, Sirius was oblivious to anything and anyone besides Severus. "Sirius, I will hex you. Put your bloody wand away!"

"Expelliarmus!" Sirius' spell hit the unexpecting Slytherin, sending his wand flying. "Stupify!"

Remus threw himself at Snape, knocking the boy out of the way. But he was hit with the stunning spell, and the werewolf crumpled instantly to the ground.

* * *

Five hours later, Remus woke up in the Hospital Wing. Looking around him, he saw James and Peter sprawled out on the bed to his left, both sound asleep. The sight to his right, however, was the one that brought an instant smile to his face: Severus was in the chair beside him, fast asleep, his head resting on his shoulder. The werewolf had never seen the Slytherin look as relaxed as he did in that moment.

He watched the boy sleep for a few minutes, but as if sensing his gaze, Severus woke with a start. He glanced around himself in alarm, but when his eyes fell on Remus', his eyes brightened and he relaxed again.

"You're awake," the Slytherin said softly, a small smile on his face.

"You too," the werewolf whispered, leaning closer to his friend. "You know, when you're asleep, you look so peaceful." He smiled and reached out, taking the Slytherin's hand.

They sat in silence for a time, staring into each other's eyes, but as luck would have it, it wasn't long before James had woken. He shook Peter awake and ran to get Madame Pomfrey. The lovers' hands remained joined until the Mediwitch sent Remus' three friends away while she examined the boy.

"All right, Mr. Lupin, you're free to go. Get a lot of rest, and try not to do anything strenuous for the remainder of the day. No Quidditch practice for a week. And don't give me that look, boys, I'm sure Gryffindor will do fine with you missing one or two practices."

"Okay, Madame Pomfrey. Thank you." And with that, the four boys left the infirmary together, Remus and Severus again clutching one another's hands.

* * *

**Expelliarmus - Disarming spell (JKR)**

**Stupify - Stunning spell- Knocks the opponent unconscious (JKR)

* * *

**

_**No, I don't have a new power cord yet. I'm using some one else's computer temporarily. But I should have my new one by the end of the week, maybe the beginning of next week. I should be back to posting regularly soon! Thanks for your patience, everyone!**_

_**What will happen when Remus and Sirius meet up again? Will the two best friends stay best friends, or will this be the end of the Marauders? Please Review!**_


	13. The End

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

Chapter thirteen:

A month later, and Hogsmeade weekend was approaching. Remus hadn't spoken to Sirius that entire time, and Sirius was desperate to get back on his best friend's good side. He had tried everything, but the werewolf wouldn't budge. Sirius still hated 'Snivellus' and refused to budge on that subject. James had tried for a week to get the two speaking again, but to no avail.

The potions project was coming to a close, and Remus was slightly worried: would their relationship continue when there was not a need to be civil with one another? They had gotten closer than he had ever anticipated, but this was not necessarily saying that they would stay together.

Entering Potions class, Remus headed directly to his… Potions partner? Friend? Boyfriend? He didn't even know where they stood now. They had been friends for a little over a month. They sometimes held hands, but did that really make them more than friends? His Gryffindor courage died upon looking into Severus' dark eyes, and he never asked the boy to be with him. Everything between them just… happened. Nothing official.

He sat down beside the Slytherin, turning his head to meet the other boy's eyes. Severus was already stirring the potion gently: three clockwise, two counterclockwise, three clockwise…

The potion was golden now. It was complete.

Severus raised his hand, and Professor Slughorn practically ran to the pair. He tested it, and said loudly, "Perfect! Absolutely perfect! Mr. Lupin and Mr. Snape, as the first done, you will each receive a small vial of this potion. Enough to last an hour. Use it well, boys."

Remus grinned at Severus as Slughorn handed them the vials. He was unable to believe their luck. An hour of nothing able to go wrong? The infinite amount of possibility this created… It was amazing.

They left class together that day, headed to the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius and Peter were slightly ahead of them, Sirius occasionally turning to glare at the pair, and James was still in the classroom.

There was a bang and a shout behind Remus, and he spun around just in time to see James sprinting toward them.

"Hey! HEY! You've got to see this! Come on, it's bloody brilliant! Siri, Rem, Pete, come back to the Potions room NOW!"

Remus sighed, but followed the others toward the potions room. Severus followed as well, determined to not allow the antics of James Potter to yet again come between himself and Remus.

As they entered the potions room, everyone except James froze in the doorway. The remaining students, mostly Slytherins, and Slughorn were coated in what appeared to be bright red paint. It was all over the students, the walls, the desks.

Sirius and Peter immediately dissolved into fits of laughter. Sirius was leaning heavily on the wall, and Peter had already collapsed to the floor and was having trouble breathing past his laughter. Severus glared alternately at the pair.

Remus stared at the scene for nearly a minute before his laughter overtook him. For the Severus' sake, he avoided it, but it was impossible. The sight before him was so James, it was unreal. Snape glared at him now, and Remus tried to stem the laughter seeping out of him. After a moment, he managed to only maintain a weak smile at the spectacle before him, but it was not good enough.

Severus was angry. He always assumed that Remus was different, that he didn't enjoy the humiliation of others. But his boyfriend's mirth at the sight before him spoke another tale.

"Severus, we can get out of here if you want," Remus asked him quietly, the smile barely hidden behind his concern.

"Whatever. Stay, enjoy the hilarious show. I'm sick of this." The Slytherin turned to leave.

"Wait! Sev, wait up," Remus called after him. He caught up to him and took his hand from behind. "What's going on? It was a laugh, that's all. Just a laugh."

"And I'm sure that everyone in that classroom finds this hilarious."

"Maybe not, but in a few days they will. It's a prank, nothing more. You know Jamie."

"Unfortunately, I do know Potter. And I know that this 'prank' will lead to more and more. I'm not just going to watch, okay. You may enjoy watching him humiliate people, but I do not. Good bye, Remus." And with that, he turned and started down the hall way once more.

"Sev, please. Sev!" Remus called out to him, but Severus just continued walking. A moment later, he was gone around a corner, and all Remus could do was stare at the spot that his love had disappeared.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry everyone! I couldn't figure out where I wanted to take this, but I've got ideas now. Special thanks to **__**Laura Denvir**__**, your idea was excellent, and I might do just that. Thanks!**_

_**I know that this chapter is not as good as the last few. My muse was a little bit rusty after taking so long between chapters, so it was a little hard to write. Not to mention that I just broke up the couple. Don't hate me! I have a plan, I swear.**_

_**Ask me no questions about my plans, and I'll tell you no lies. haha!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, and any ideas are welcome. Please review!**_


	14. The Quiet before the Storm

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: The Quiet before the Storm

It had been seventeen years. Seventeen long years. Remus Lupin was returning to Hogwarts at last.

Was it really only fifteen years since he'd been happy? Sometimes, when he looked in the mirror, he saw an old man. And he was only in his early thirties.

He had been through many things in his life. He lived through the death of three of his closest friends. Two of these deaths were caused by a betrayal of the worst sort; the betrayal by a friend. And the third was brutally murdered by that same friend. A friend who had just escaped prison. He lived through the pain and isolation caused by the fact he was a werewolf. He lived through watching the man he loved, even after all these years, enter into the service of the most evil wizard of all time.

But now he was returning to the place that he had first been able to call home. At Hogwarts, he had been the happiest he had ever been. And the thought of returning…

But it wasn't just returning to the place that he looked forward to. He had heard that he would be working alongside of his one time lover, Severus Snape. A man who Remus still loved to this day.

He pulled a photo out of the battered desk at which he sat. The photo was of two boys, both age sixteen. The one boy had longish brown hair, tanned skin, light amber eyes, and had one arm wrapped around the other boy, and in the other, he held two books loosely. The other boy had shoulder-length black hair, pale skin, deep onyx eyes, and was looking at the camera with a mildly annoyed look on his face. Every once in a while, the boys would look at one another, and the first would grin, evoking a small smile on the other's face.

Remus sighed with the memory. September first couldn't get there soon enough.

* * *

Severus Snape stared at Albus Dumbledore in shock.

"And he's going to be here in three days?"

The headmaster nodded, his blue eyes twinkling.

"What makes you think I want to put so much time into making the potion for him, Albus? You remember what happened between us, do you not? Why would I want to waste so much time on someone who is not even worth my trouble?"

"Severus, you are not doing this for Remus, you are doing this for the sake of the students. You of all people know that he will have no control over himself if you do not do this."

"Fine, headmaster. I will make the potion for the wolf every month. Have you given any thought to what I mentioned to you before?"

"Yes, Severus." Dumbledore's head bowed.

"And still you insist on allowing Lupin to teach?"

"Remus lost everything because of Sirius Black. He will not assist Black in getting into the school."

"Maybe. Or maybe Lupin was assisting Black all along. I remember quite well what those two were capable of."

"Severus," Dumbledore sighed.

"If that is all, headmaster, I must collect ingredients for the Wolfsbane potion. Several are hard to acquire, and I must begin brewing in four days, if we are to expect the potion done in time."

"Thank you, Severus. Again, I ask much out of you. It is appreciated."

Snape didn't answer. He merely nodded to Dumbledore and swept out of the office.

He hadn't given his real reasons for not wanting to work beside Remus Lupin. Even after seventeen years, he still had feelings for Remus Lupin. Feelings that Lupin could no way still harbor.

He entered his private chambers and went straight to his kitchen. He pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and a glass. Entering his bedroom, he sat on his bed and poured himself a glass, setting the bottle beside a photograph of two boys.

One had long black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He was glaring at the camera. The other had longish brown hair, tanned skin, and bright amber eyes. In one arm, he held a few books. The other arm was draped lazily around the dark-haired boy. Every minute or so, the boys would share a glance, one with a mischievous grin, the other with a small smile.

The photo was of himself and Remus Lupin.

* * *

**_I know, it's taken me a long time, only to put up something ridiculously short. I'll make it up to you. Next chapter: The meeting between Remus and Severus. Please Review!_**


	15. The Feast

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

_Previously: _

_Entering his bedroom, he sat on his bed and poured himself a glass, setting the bottle beside a photograph of two boys._

_One had long black hair, pale skin, and black eyes. He was glaring at the camera. The other had longish brown hair, tanned skin, and bright amber eyes. In one arm, he held a few books. The other arm was draped lazily around the dark-haired boy. Every minute or so, the boys would share a glance, one with a mischievous grin, the other with a small smile._

_The photo was of himself and Remus Lupin.

* * *

_

Chapter fifteen: The Feast

Remus snatched up his wand, which was ringing quite loudly, signaling the time to get up. It was September first, the day of his return to Hogwarts. He had requested to ride the Hogwarts Express to the castle with the students, claiming to want to reminisce about his own time at school.

In reality, he wanted to avoid his first meeting with Severus.

He barely managed to arrive before the students. He entered the train just in time to see the first of the students step through the barrier. He found a compartment at the end of the train and slid his luggage into the racks, using a spell to lift the heavy suitcase.

Sitting down, he planned to rest until the train took off, but soon fell sound asleep. The full moon was in two days, and he was exhausted.

* * *

Severus Snape flicked his wand, causing the alarm to stop ringing. He hadn't slept more than three hours the night before, as he had to finish with the Wolfsbane potion for Remus. And now he had to be up to attend the meeting, which he was supposed to bring the potion to, but heard at the last moment that Lupin was riding the train with the students.

With a huff, he placed a stasis charm over the smoking goblet and left his chambers to attend the meeting.

Turns out that Hagrid was now going to be a teacher as well. Severus could think of nothing but Remus' return, however, and missed out on the majority of the content of the meeting.

* * *

There was a loud whistling sound suddenly which snapped Remus out of his sleep. A female voice said, "Is that a _Sneakoscope_?"

He realized suddenly as the students spoke that he had been sleeping. He thanked whatever gods that be that he was facing the window, because he flushed quite badly.

"… send it to Harry."

Remus began to listen intently, as the mentioned 'Harry,' could quite possibly be his late best friend's son.

"… how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Stick it back in the trunk, or it'll wake him up." Remus stiffened. That voice. It was as if James Potter was in the compartment with him, as he had been nearly every time Remus had travelled on this train. He had even chosen the same compartment as he had always done with the marauders.

He listened to the other boy and girl discuss Hogsmeade, realizing with a pang that Harry Potter was nearly thirteen and he had no idea that he was seated with his father's one remaining best friend from school.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

"… or we can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle…" Not every passage, Remus thought to himself. The shrieking shack passage wouldn't be known.

"Ron! I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of school with Black on the loose…" Remus stiffened at the mention of his old friend. The others seemed to notice, so he turned his head, and pretended to have continued with his sleep.

"D'you think we should wake him up?" the boy named Ron asked. "He looks like he could do with some food." Remus smiled inwardly. James and Sirius always used to say the same thing about him.

"Er – Professor? Excuse me – Professor?" the girl said timidly. He didn't move.

"I suppose he _is_ asleep? I mean – he hasn't died, has he?" It was all he could take not to jump to his feet and leave at that comment, but he had to hear more about Harry Potter.

"No, no, he's breathing," the girl whispered. He hoped someone said her name soon, because he was sick of calling her 'the girl,' even in his own mind.

A new voice joined the mix. "Well, look who it is," the voice said. "Potty and the Weasel. I hear your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?"

Remus snorted, allowing him to be noticed by the new voice. The boy reminded him too much of Lucius Malfoy for his comfort.

"Who's that?"

"New teacher. What were you saying, Malfoy?" Harry's voice startled Remus again.

The train was slowing.

"We can't be there yet," the girl said.

"So why're we stopping," Ron asked. The train stopped with a jolt and the lights went out.

"There's something moving out there. I think people are coming aboard."

Two new voices were added to the din. "Sorry – d'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry."

"Hullo, Neville," Harry said.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea. Sit down."

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on." There were two squeals of pain. "Who's that?"

"Who's _that_?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?" Finally he knew the girl's name.

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron."

"Come in and sit down."

"Not here! I'm here!"

"Ouch!"

"Quiet!" Remus said, realizing that this darkness and coldness was the sign of only one thing: Dementors. "Stay where you are."

Before he could reach the door, it slid open. The Dementor stood in the doorway. Harry went rigid, flailing around in his seat. He fell to the ground.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go." He whispered "Expecto Patronum," the image of himself and Severus in their fifth year implanted firmly in his mind. The silver wolf shot at the Dementor, and it glided away.

After handing out the chocolate and answering their questions, he slipped out of the compartment, leaning on the wall in the hallway.

He had a brief conversation with the driver and sent off a letter to Hogwarts telling Professor McGonagall (Minerva, he reminded himself) about Harry's response to the Dementor, and then returned to the compartment.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know. We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry muttered a simple, "Fine," and looked away, so Remus let it go.

Upon their arrival, Remus immediately sought out Dumbledore. He had been told to go into a small room to the side of the Great Hall in order to take the Wolfsbane Potion. Secretly, he hoped that it would be Severus who brought it, but he was disappointed.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, Remus," Dumbledore said as Remus walked in.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Remus said, bowing his head slightly as he had always done in the Headmaster's presence.

"None of that, Remus. You are a professor now. My name is Albus."

"That'll take some getting used to, sir… erm… Albus."

The two professors made their way into the Great Hall and to the staff table. Remus' eyes found Severus' immediately, and the onyx eyes held nothing but contempt for the werewolf. Remus swallowed hard and looked around the hall, his eyes seeking out the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting with Neville and Ginny, and Harry and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

Just after the sorting, taken over by Professor Flitwick, Harry entered at last with Hermione and Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore stood.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business. They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises – or even invisibility cloaks. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I look to the prefects and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors."

He paused.

"On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The applause made Remus blush slightly as he rose and inclined his head to the students.

Severus was looking at Remus again, the loathing look returning to his face. Remus stared into the crowd again, refusing to meet his ex-lover's eyes.

As to our second new appointment. Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However, I am delighted to tell you that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The applause was thunderous, much louder this time.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"

Throughout the feast, Remus could feel the heated glare being sent his way from the potions master. The feast couldn't get over soon enough.

* * *

_**A special shout out to my two most dedicated reviewers, green24 and virus-of-blossoms. You've been following for a long time now, even with my constant delays.**_

_**I will be more reliable in writing from now on, I hope, as I've written out a few chapters of my other story, The Chance, so I can no longer let that one get in the way of my work on this one.**_


	16. The Twins the Boggart and the Confession

**Disclaimer: All characters belong solely to JK Rowling. If you recognize a scene or a name, it is hers.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Well, I think that's everything of importance. Let the feast begin!"_

_Throughout the feast, Remus could feel the heated glare being sent his way from the potions master. The feast couldn't get over soon enough._

* * *

Chapter sixteen: The Twins, the Boggart, and the Confession

Remus stood outside the door and swallowed hard. It was his very first lesson, fifth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws, and he was terrified. He had no idea what to expect. He knew that there had been a new Defense teacher every year since before him himself was a student, so the likelihood of the kids actually having learned anything in the previous years was slim to none. And he wanted to change that for their sakes. The war was over, had been for ten years, but he had always had that feeling that things would become just as bad as they had been while he had been a student.

He gripped the door handle and pulled it open, allowing the fifth years to enter the classroom.

"Good afternoon," he said to the class. "As I'm sure all of you are aware, this year you are to take your OWL examinations." There was a loud groan from two red-haired boys that Remus recognized as Molly and Arthur's twins. He knew every teacher was starting their fifth year classes talking about the exams, but he did have to mention them also, and sooner would be better than later. "I know, I know. You will be bludgeoned to death with talk about your OWL's, but they will be the most important thing that you have to do this year." The twins were staring at him now, as if expecting something to happen. The looks on their faces reminded him of his own school days when James and Si- … He couldn't think of the traitor right now. "I know that most of you will be quite behind the point which you should be, because of the constant change of teachers, so we should start off by talking about finding out what you have already studied. As you know, the last professor was unable to leave behind sufficient notes to tell me what has been studied."

He glanced around the room. "Yes, Mr. –" He pointed to a Ravenclaw student in the front of the classroom.

"Bradley, sir. Most of last year, all we did was read about Lo-Professor Lockhart's life. And then we found out that everything we had read was a lie, and that he hadn't done any of the things which he had claimed to have done."

The girl behind Bradley spoke up. "And the year before that, Quirrell didn't teach us anything either. He was afraid of everything! He wasn't like that before, but he was that year."

"Thank you, Miss –"

"Sandrine Fawcett, sir."

"Miss Fawcett. What about the year before that? Anyone?" He was desperate now. These students had learned nothing in the past two years. Would it be up to him to teach five years worth of defense to the students? A Gryffindor boy raised his hand. "Yes, Mr-"

"Towler. Ken Towler. First year, we had Quirrell. He taught us the basic shield charms and the disarming spell, but that's about all we really learned in spells. After that, we had Auror Hitchens. He was… not the best. We copied portions of the text books every class. It was awful." The boy shivered slightly. "Third year, Quirrell was back, but he'd changed. We didn't learn anything. And Lockhart last year was... not very instructive."

"Thank you, Mr. Towler. You all know the disarming charms then? Do you remember the incantation? Yes, Miss –"

"Johnson, sir. Angelina Johnson. The incantation is Expelliarmus."

"Correct, Miss Johnson. Would any of you like to demonstrate the spell?" No one moved. "Anyone?"

One of the Weasley twins raised his hand. Remus swallowed. He had hoped someone else would volunteer, but it seemed he had no choice but allow the troublemakers their moment. He gestured to one of them – he believed it was George – and the boy rose and stepped up to the front of the class.

"On the count of –"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" George said, pointing his wand directly at Remus. The professor felt his wand fly out of his hand and saw it go directly into George's.

"Excellent. Five points for Gryffindor. If I could have my wand back, Mr. Weasley?" George Weasley grinned and handed back the wand. "Now, if you would wait right here, Mr. Weasley. Could anyone tell me the incantation for the shield charm? Miss –"

"Bell. Katie Bell. It's Protego."

"Correct, Miss Bell. Protego." He swallowed and faced George again. "The choice is yours, Mr. Weasley. Will you disarm me again and I use the shield, or will you demonstrate the shield while I disarm you?"

"Either way, Professor." The grin was back. Remus could see the spirit of the Marauders in the boy and in his brother. "You use the shield, I'll disarm you. On three. One. Two. Three. Expelliarmus!" He pointed the wand at the boy, but instead of a jet of light coming from his wand, it emitted a loud squeak and turned into a rubber mouse. The entire room fell silent – the only ones to show amusement were the twins themselves. He fought down his grin - he was a professor now, after all. "Well, it seems we have a slight problem. I can hardly disarm you with a rubber mouse." He waved the mouse, and the room broke out into laughter. He held out the mouse again. "That is impressive charms work, Mr. Weasley. Normally, the wands are much less realistic. Your own creation?" George stared at him and nodded, looking surprised at the lack of annoyance in the Defense professor. "Care to trade back? My own wand this time?" George grinned and handed the real wand back to its owner and took the mouse. "Again, shall we?" George raised his wand. "On three. One. Two. Three. Expelliarmus!"

"PROTEGO!" George shouted, but the shield didn't hold, and the boy's wand flew into the professor's hand. George's face fell as he returned to his seat.

"It seems we will have to start back at the basics."

Everyone groaned – including the professor.

* * *

"Apparently, it is Harry Potter this year who Sybil has decided to See the death of this year." Minerva McGonagall's had started the staff meeting; Dumbledore was at the ministry, so it was the Deputy Headmistress' job today. "The third years were a little off today, and Miss Granger told me about their Divination class."

"We all know how she works," Pomona Sprout said. "I don't wish to speak ill of Sybil, but I can say easily that Harry is more than likely in no danger at the moment."

"I'm not so sure, Pomona," Severus said, his voice quiet yet cold. "Potter always manages to find himself in sticky situations. What of the rumors that Black is after Potter?" He sent a sharp glance at Remus, but the werewolf kept his gaze fixed on Minerva, as if pleading with her to say that they were false.

"That is what Albus believes as well. He heard it from the minister himself that Black kept saying 'He's at Hogwarts.' Chances are that he meant Harry," Minerva's voice shook slightly, and Snape sneered at the woman; of her favorites during his time at school, two were dead, one an escaped convict, and one was… he glanced at Remus again, but the other man was staring down at the table.

"How could they know for sure that Si-Black is headed toward Hogwarts?" Remus asked quietly. He looked up again, staring directly at Minerva, knowing the look he would be getting from Severus would be murderous. "They say he's gone mad, he could've said anything."

"Not gone mad, Lupin, he is mad. Always was, if you ask me," Severus' voice tore into Remus, and the werewolf knew exactly what the other man was referring to.

The meeting carried on, but neither Remus nor Severus paid very much attention until suddenly, Fillius Flitwick jumped nearly a foot in the air when the wardrobe directly behind him shook so hard it nearly toppled over. Remus, Severus, Fillius, and Minerva were on their feet instantly, wands pointed at the wardrobe. Minerva flicked her wand, and the door opened slowly. Suddenly in front of the wardrobe was the body of a woman Remus had never seen before. She was clearly dead, though there was not a mark on her, but what worried him the most was the sign in the air over her body. The dark mark, which had not been seen in just over twelve years, was hovering over the corpse.

Fillius dropped to his knees. "Martha. No, Martha." Everyone seemed to have frozen at the sight of the mark, but Remus suddenly stepped in front of the shaking Charms professor.

The body and the dark mark disappeared, to be replaced by a silver orb hanging in the air. This proved Remus' suspicions, and everyone else was shown that it had merely been an illusion. The wardrobe held a boggart.

Remus gulped loudly, and said loudly, "Ridikulus!"

The orb deflated instantly, and he sent it back into the wardrobe. He turned to face the rest of the professors. He saw Severus' eyes were narrowed, and he felt his face heat up. Everyone in the room knew what the orb was, and what it represented. "Would I be able to use the boggart with my third years tomorrow afternoon?" he asked the professors. "Give them a little practice?"

Minerva smiled at him encouragingly and nodded. The meeting was effectively ended when Pomona escorted Fillius out of the room.

Severus swept out of the room, and Remus followed him closely. "Severus, a word, if you please?"

Snape stopped and turned to him. "Be quick about it, Lupin, I haven't got all day. Some of us actually have commitments."

Remus swallowed. "For the sake of Hogwarts, we have to get along now. We did once, you remember, so I know that we…"

"Save your breath," Severus snarled, and he turned away again, heading toward the dungeons once more.

Remus followed the man at a distance. He had never liked the dungeons much, but they hid quite a few places where he had met with Severus when they were still together as students. He remembered every one of them. He disillusioned himself and caught up with the Potions professor. He grabbed the other man's wand arm before the other could curse him, and pulled him into one of the hidden rooms. "You can't keep hiding from me, Severus. Please. This is ridiculous. We are both adults, we need to act like it."

"Act like adults? That's rich, coming from you, Lupin."

"I know damn well that you don't hate me as much as you pretend you do, _Severus_."

Snape looked directly into Remus' eyes. "Don't I, _werewolf_?" he asked softly, and Remus flinched slightly. "Don't I? Why the hell wouldn't I –"

Remus pushed Severus against the wall and pressed against him. "I know you don't hate me. You loved me back then. I know you did."

The Slytherin swallowed hard, uncomfortable with the werewolf's sudden closeness. No one had been this close to him in years, and he didn't like it. But he refused to let Remus see that anything was off with him. "Get. Away. From. Me. Now."

"No." The word was whispered directly into Severus' ear. He could feel Lupin's warm breath on his cheek, and he shivered. "I know you, Severus. You've pushed everyone away, I can see that. But you won't push me away again. Not this time. This time, I won't let you."

Remus saw Snape's eyes close and knew he had won. He leaned in closer and captured the man's mouth with his own, only briefly, but it was enough. If he pushed too far, too fast, he would lose the man for good. "Good night, Severus. I'll see you at breakfast."

He stepped away from the Slytherin, and their eyes met. Remus felt the invasion of his mind, and while he could easily have pushed Severus out, he allowed it. Severus gasped lightly and broke the eye contact.

Remus reached out and ran his fingers over the back of the other man's hand. "I never stopped loving you," he said softly, and he left the room, looking back briefly from the doorway at Severus. Their eyes met again, and Remus smiled at him and left.

That was the first night in twelve years that both men slept through the night.

* * *

**_I'm terribly sorry about the extreme delays. I'll try to be more regular about updating. I can commit to once every month or so, I think. I know, I know, you've all heard that one from me before. I'll really try to update more often._**


	17. Fear

"Severus, a word?" Remus knew he was trying his luck cornering the man in the Great Hall, but ever since 'that night,' as he called it, Severus had been avoiding him. He sat down quickly beside Severus.

"What is it now, Lupin?" Snape glared at the werewolf, silently daring him to say a word about anything personal within earshot of the other professors.

"I'm having problems with a few of your third year Slytherins." Remus knew direct and to the point was best with the Slytherin, especially about his students.

"Is that so? I'll speak to..."

"No, not with behavior. Well, that's not what I'm talking about anyway," a dark look passed over Remus' face. "A few students are refusing to face the boggart in class."

Snape glared at him. "And you allowed them to refuse because?"

"I told them they would face it next class. But when I entered my classroom to set up for my fifth years yesterday, I found Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, and Mr. Zabini already there. Mr. Malfoy was practicing on it. And it's form disturbed me greatly."

"Is that so?" Severus turned to him at last. "And would you care to tell me why that is?"

"His worst fear is his father. Lucius was standing there, his left sleeve pushed up and..." He broke off, knowing Snape would know exactly what that meant. "I just thought you ought to know. I knew of your roll in the last," he glanced around and lowered his voice, "thing. And there is another coming, I can feel it."

"How did you know?"

"Because of my... secret. I heard you and Dumbledore talking once when no one else was around. And it all added up. James thought I was crazy, but..."

"Do not speak to me about that... that imbecile."

"I apologize, Severus. All I was saying is, be prepared. Young Draco may not wish to follow in his father's footsteps. And if he does not... Draco will need protection eventually."

"I'll do what I can. Now if you'll excuse me, your potion is needing my attention."

"Of course. Thank you, Severus."

"Thank Albus. He gave me no choice."

Remus chuckled as the man left. Some things would never change.

* * *

It was nearing Halloween, and Severus had finally accepted the fact that Remus Lupin was even more persistent now than he was as a student. At least two evenings a week, Severus found himself in his rooms playing chess against the werewolf. It was a miracle that no one had seen the man coming down to the dungeons yet. Though, from that stupid twinkle in Albus' eye...

He broke off that line of thinking instantly. If Albus already knew, McGonagall would be next, and who knew what would happen then. Students would think he'd gone soft. And if Remus was right about the war coming, he couldn't afford the Dark Lord knowing his weakness.

He froze a second. He had heard a noise around the corner.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Zabini. Care to explain to me why you are out of your dormitories at such a time?"

The three froze.

"Professor Snape, we were just... er..." Draco hesitated.

"We were going to Madame Pomphrey," Pansy answered.

Draco sighed. "My arm, you see, ever since that Hagrid let his hippogriff attack me, it has been aching."

"Nice try, Mr. Malfoy. I need a word with you. Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson, get back to your dormitory. Five points from Slytherin. Do not let this happen again."

He waitied until the other two had disappeared around the corner, and headed in the opposite direction, toward Lupin's classroom.

"_Professor_ Lupin has informed me," he said, making sure to add the sarcastic tone to the first word. He could hear footsteps following them, and knew Lupin was eavesdropping. "That you have been refusing to learn the Riddikulus charm. Any particular reason for this, Draco?"

"I don't want anyone to know about father." Severus raised a single eyebrow. "Your father is your greatest fear?"

"Not him, Uncle Sev. It's... Never mind. I'll do the spell."

"Talk to me, Draco." Severus rarely acted this way toward students, but Draco, being his godson, was an exception.

"Father has been talking lately about... about the possibility of... of the Dark Lord returning." Severus swallowed, unnoticed by the boy beside him. "He tried to do it last year." Severus' head whipped around to look at the young Slytherin beside him. "That book the Weasley girl had? It was father's."

"Draco, if the Dark Lord does return, this will be a bad thing for him to find out about." Draco looked down. "I know it will be difficult, just know that bringing attention to yourself is not the way to avoid it."

"Avoid it, sir?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Draco." They entered the classroom, and Severus left the door open just wide enough for Remus to see in. "Perform the charm correctly now, and I will inform _Professor_ Lupin that you are exempt from doing it in class."

He opened the wardrobe door, and Draco removed his wand. Sure enough, Lucius Malfoy stood before them, sleeve pushed up, and Dark Mark perfectly visible.

"Rid-dikulus!" The boggart shifted, becoming an image of Draco, kneeling before a black shadow, arm bared as he received the mark. Tears began to stream down the real Draco's face. "Riddi-Ku-ku-kulus." The boggart shifted, becoming Narcissa, lying dead on the floor. Draco froze, but suddenly stood straighter, and pointed his wand, bravery overcoming the fear.

Severus turned toward the door, and met Lupin's eyes, stunned at the tears he saw there. The werewolf gave a single nod, and Severus turned his gaze back to his godson.

"Riddikulus!" The boggart became a clown with Voldemort's face.

Severus shuttered and stepped in front of Draco. The boggart shifted once more, becoming a transformed werewolf briefly, before he said "Riddikulus!" and slammed it back into the wardrobe. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, and looked back at the door. He saw the horror in Remus' face before the man turned and ran.

He swallowed hard and led Draco back to the slytherin common room. "I will inform him that you can preform the spell. Go to bed, Mr. Malfoy."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, and stepped through the opened wall.

Severus allowed himself to sigh, turned, and headed to his rooms. The only thing on his mind was the horror etched into his colleague's face at the sight of his boggart. And he couldn't blame him, seeing as Severus' worst fear was Remus.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling, not me. I haven't figured out a way to go about that yet. haha**_

_**I know, it's been a very long time. Please do forgive me. Full time job, part time job, and college classes will do that to a person. I'll update when I can.**_


End file.
